A Calamitous Canadian Christmas
by LestatHughLover
Summary: A non.Christmas.Christmas story. ReidOMC. Reid is invited on a dream holiday, which has a very different ending than he ever expected.WARNINGS: MM, Noncon.rape, possible Character Death. I don't want any complaints. Read at your own risk
1. Tickets To Nowhere

**WARNINGS: M/M, Non-con/rape, (possible) Character Death.**

A/N: Ok, so this is less of a Christmas fic, and more of an anti-Christmas fic. The warnings are strong, however, 'M' being the highest rating, I did have to keep this non-explicit. Hopefully I've done that, but I'm not always aware of where to draw the line. This has been checked and rechecked by me, and double/triple checked by others. It should hopefully be within the 'M' rating. Oh and Reid's a bit of a tart, if you're expecting a cannon-like Reid, you won't be pleased.  
Enjoy it as much as you can… though it's really a hard piece to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Criminal Minds characters, and I do not make a profit. I do not wish to be sued; a polite request to remove this is all that would be needed. Heck… I don't even own the original character used in this fic, said character belongs to PanicButton. She has kindly allowed me to borrow him for Christmas, and I feel very honoured. And that's me, and only me! So don't even bother asking! -Prances-

Non-dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to the writers… but I don't think they'd appreciate it. It's the thought that counts right?

-----------------------------

**A ****Calamitous ****Canadian Christmas**

-----------------------------

Chapter 1: Tickets To Nowhere.

A crisp burst of air swept through the entrance of the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia as the door swung open. Spencer Reid rushed inside and tried to push the door closed behind him, sealing out the cold air. It wasn't very often the temperature in this area dropped below freezing, but today was one of those days. The unexpected snow storm that was raging outside had caused his lunch break to last a half hour longer than planned, and snow seemed to be sticking to every part of his clothing and hair as he shuffled over to the elevator.

He pressed the button and waited for the small -ping- to let him know the doors were about to open while he bushed as much of the snow off as he could see. This was proving difficult due to the warm temperature of the building fogging up the lenses on his glasses. He sighed, taking them off and stepping into the elevator. He pressed the appropriate button and tried to clear the lenses with the sleeve of his sweater; it only smeared. Another sigh as he waited, semi-blind, for the doors to open again and let him out.

At least it was a Friday, and the Friday before Christmas on top of that. The last day of work before the team was given a break, and then it was just 4 more sleeps until Christmas morn. Reid smiled, it was going to be a different Christmas this year, and he was glad. For once he wasn't visiting his mum and, although he felt a slight twinge of guilt, he knew that for at least one year he needed to do something for himself. Visiting his mum wouldn't be a happy occasion, and he wanted to be happy, he needed to be happy and loved. So this year he'd planned a quiet and cozy retreat to in confines of his living room, with his sparse tree and small handful of gifts. It would just be him and one special guest, his mystery date.

Ok, so it wasn't so much a mystery to him anymore, but that's how it had started. A note delivered to his door, _'Meet me for coffee tomorrow, the staNd arouNd the corNer, 6:00am, F.' _Reid had been worried at first but he shoved the fears aside and met the mystery messenger. They'd been seeing each other ever since unbeknownst to the rest of his team, and he wanted to keep it that way.

The elevator doors opened and he shuffled across the hall, hoping he wasn't missing anything important. He stopped in the doorway and took in the sight of the rest of his team, it was clear no work was getting done here. Morgan had somehow gotten hold of a Santa suit and was offering every woman who walked by a chance to sit on his lap. JJ was smiling and laughing, a Santa hat on her head, as she spoke to some other agents, and Prentiss, also wearing a hat, was attempting to corral all the other women in the office away from Morgan. Reid shook his head and sighed with a shiver, rubbing his hand together and breathing on them.

"Coco?" a voice from behind him, very close to his ear,

Reid jumped and turned around to see a smiling Aaron Hotchner with a steaming mug in his hand, "W-what? Sorry."

"Coco?" Hotch asked again, "You look like you need this more than I do. I'll go make myself another." He handed the mug over to Reid.

Reid smiled, "Thank you." He took the mug, brushing Hotch's hand with his. He was sure a blush crept into his cheeks but he knew they were rosy from the cold, and Aaron didn't seem to have noticed. Reid wrapped his hands around the hot container, it was almost painful but that didn't last long and then they were at least semi-warm. He blew on the liquid inside as he walked through the myriad of people to his desk, and then took small sips, careful not to burn his tongue.

He heard JJ call out from across the room, "Hey Spence! A letter came for you, I put it in your in-box."

"Thanks, JJ." he called back, setting the mug down, and then sitting into his chair, dropping his messenger bag beside him. He pulled out the contents of his in-box, two files and an envelope. He looked at the return address and smiled. There was no personal name, only a business name, _Delphian Dolls & __Démodés_, but he knew who it was from. He tore open the envelope with excited fingers, and looked inside. There were a few different items so he located what looked like the letter, and pulled it out. He scanned it once through quickly, locking it away inside his mind, and then again slowly, savouring each pen stroke.

_SpeNce,_

I kNow you waNted a quiet holiday, just us, but I have a surprise for you. Thought we'd take a trip together. I have a little place I always go to for the seasoN, aNd I'd like you to come with me. I'll pick you up toNight, make sure you pack and dress warm, aNd have your passport with you. We'll be goNe a week.

Yours,  
F.

Reid looked at the cursive 'F' and studied every detail that was put into it. When he was done with that he lifted the paper to his nose and inhaled the scent along the edge. He was nervous about leaving with someone he'd only known a few months, and it didn't seem as if he was being given a choice; this ritual calmed him. His eyes were closed as he smiled into the paper, and therefore it was impossible for him to anticipate the hand that snatched the letter from his grasp. He spun and stood in one fluid motion to face Morgan. "Give it back!"

Morgan chuckled, still sporting his Santa suit, and held it out of reach, looking at it above his head, "Spence, huh? This from JJ?" He looked back to Reid.

"I said give it back Morgan, I have work to do!" He made a grab for the letter and Morgan dodged it.

"This doesn't look like work." He started scanning the letter.

"Trust me, it's more work than you'll ever know. Now give it back!" Reid made another snatch for it, but was again unsuccessful.

"Or what, Genius? What are you gonna do?" He looked back at the letter, "F? Who's F? Farah? Faith? Fay? Come on, help me out here, I can't think of many female 'F' names."

"It's none of your business who it is." he growled. He wasn't sure what would be a sufficient threat until Morgan started making a face at him. Then it came to him, and he smirked and stopped trying to fight Morgan for the letter. "Give it to me, Morgan, or I'll… I'll… kiss you."

Morgan paused, raised a brow, and chuckled, "Right, Kid, I believe you." He continued to hold the letter out of reach as Reid took a step towards him. "Try something else, I'll actually believe."

Reid took another step towards Morgan, who matched him step for step, towards the wall. "I'm not kidding. This is your last chance Morgan."

Morgan stepped up against the wall, but was still grinning as Reid came closer. "You wouldn't." He said, though wasn't sounding as confident as a few moments before.

"Try me." Reid replied, closing the distance until they were face to face. Reid reached for the letter again, but was still a little out of range so he clasped Morgan's wrist in his hand.

Morgan was speechless by this point, never having thought it would go even this far. He was completely unprepared when Reid's lips met his. He stood stunned for a full second before he roughly tore his wrist free and pushed Reid back, "What the HELL do you think you're doing, Reid?"

Reid stumbled backwards just as a crash sounded behind him. It was almost muffled by Morgan's yell, but it was enough to catch everyone's attention. Hotch stood near the counter with the coffee and coco, a puddle of hot liquid at his feet and a shattered mug. "Sorry, I slipped." It was a lame excuse but one by one people started going back to their own conversations.

Morgan was glaring at Reid, and Reid smirked back, "I told you so. Now give me the letter."

It was thrown at him and Reid caught it while it floated towards the ground. Morgan shook his head, "That was too much, Reid. Too much." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Reid returned to his desk satisfied, he could hear Hotch cleaning up the mess he'd made and Reid wondered if he'd seen what had happened. No one else seemed to have been paying attention, or at least no one was mentioning anything so that was good. He tucked the letter back in the envelope and pulled out a pamphlet, _Banff Luxury Condo_ was written across the top. He opened it and his jaw dropped at the pictures, this couldn't be possible. _This_ was where they were staying? A penthouse suite in Banff, Alberta. He flipped to the pricing guide, it was in Canadian dollars, and listed at a per month rate. He found December's and his jaw dropped further, $14,000/month with a minimum 7 night stay. It was the most expensive time of year, judging by the other listed prices.

He put it back in the envelope and pulled out the final items; two first class tickets to Calgary International Airport. Departure time, 11:56 tonight. Reid thought he was going to pass out and he slid them back inside, and took a few deep breaths. This couldn't be happening. What appeared to be a dream vacation, being practically handed to him, what would he have to give in return?

He pushed the thoughts aside, slipping the letter into his bag, and turned to the files. He needed to deal with these quickly and then wish everyone a wonderful holiday, and go home to pack. The excitement coursed through him as he thought of the possibilities, and the worry was being shoved aside. There would be plenty of time to worry once it was already too late to back out, for now he just wanted to enjoy having the opportunity.


	2. Fight Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I just like to borrow.

Chapter 2: Fight Club

The snow storm had passed almost as quickly as it came, and the weather was once again fairly warm, given the season. Reid finished his work quickly and then asked Hotch if he could skip out early. He noticed Hotch's reluctance to make eye contact with him but pushed it aside, too much else to worry about at the moment. He was granted permission to leave and was soon home rushing around packing various pairs of pants and piles of sweaters and long sleeved shirts. There was a buzzing by his apartment door and his heart skipped a beat before he rushed over to the intercom and pressed the button to buzz the main doors open.

He stood by his door until he heard movement outside, and then swung it open. He was about to embrace the person on the other side when his face fell, and he took a step back into his hall. It was Morgan, and there was a terrible fire burning behind his eyes. "O-oh, Morgan." Reid stammered, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know you weren't. You're expecting whoever this 'F' person is…" he trailed off, but Reid didn't reply. "Wanted to talk to you after work, but Hotch said you'd already left. So I came here." He stepped inside and Reid backed up, a mirror image of their earlier encounter, until Reid hit the far wall of his apartment. To be more accurate he stumbled into the large window.

Reid glanced behind him at the four storey drop, and gulped. "Morgan, I'm sorry, but I did warn you. Not my fault you didn't believe me."

"How could you, Reid!? You know what happened in my past, so how could you even think I'd be okay with that?" Reid stumbled on his words and couldn't answer. Morgan growled, "Answer me!" He grabbed Reid firmly by the arm, "I would have thought you'd have more smarts than that." He threw Reid's arm away from him, into the glass, which luckily didn't shatter.

Morgan suddenly stopped his onslaught and brought his fingers to his neck, trying to get them in between his skin and his shirt collar but was finding it difficult. Reid wasn't sure why, but he took that moment to get away from the window just as Morgan was pulled roughly backwards. Reid stepped to the side to get a better look at what was going on.

A tall man had the back of Morgan's shirt twisted around his fist, pulling it tight. He glanced at Reid out of the corner of his eye, a glint of perverse glee showing behind the deep brown. He pulled back hard and spun Morgan around, pushing him back towards the window. Again it didn't crack or shatter; pity. He gripped a firm hand around Morgan's neck and Morgan fought to pry the fingers off. His jaw was set tight, his dark hair curling inward and teasing his jawbone. A vein was pulsing with rage in his neck, and Reid was almost afraid it was going to burst.

As Morgan struggled he attempted to talk his way out of the situation. "Wh-who are you?" he rasped.

"It's of no consequence who I am. What were you doing with my Spence?!" he demanded, accent clearly audible, shaking Morgan as well as he could with the hand holding him. Lucky for Morgan the hand acted as a brace, preventing him for getting whiplash.

"F-F-Floyd?" Spencer's shaky voice from a few feet away. "L-Let him go."

"Let him go?" the man called Floyd inquired. "He was going to hurt you; I should string him up by his earlobes for that!" A gentle hand on his shoulder and he loosened his grip slightly. "Spence?" he turned his head to look at Reid.

"Let him go, he won't hurt me." Reid glanced at Morgan, who had made the connection now from the mysterious 'F' to Floyd, and then back again.

Floyd was still looking at Reid when he completely loosened his grip and stepped back. It took all the self-control he had to back away from the dark skinned man who seemingly threatened his Spence. He didn't see Morgan's fist tighten and his arm swing until the split second before it collided with his jaw.

"Morgan!" Reid yelled, but now neither men were paying attention to him.

Floyd took a couple steps back and growled low, his dark eyes matching Morgan's as they competed in an 'If Looks Could Kill' competition. It appeared to be a draw so Floyd moved to plan two, his personal favourite part. He swung back without warning. That was how you caught someone off guard when they were watching you, don't wind up, just go. He connected with the side of Morgan's thick skull. He was starting to taste blood in his mouth but simply swallowed, before diving onto Morgan, tackling him to the ground just short of the window. He straddled Morgan's waist, continuing to try and turn his face into something resembling ground beef.

Morgan was blocking a majority of the blows, but wasn't being given any opportunity to return them. He looked up into the furious face of Floyd Flanders and tried to wrestle his way on top. Still neither man listened to Reid's yells of protest as they struggled to gain control over the other. Morgan was sure at least two of the fingers on his left hand were broken, and Floyd now had both hands around his throat, the thumbs pressing in hard. Squeeze and release, squeeze and release, over and over, dragging it out.

"I could snap your neck right now, you sodding son of a whore!" Floyd snapped, almost foaming at the mouth with rage. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't." Reid noticed Floyd's English accent got thicker when he was angry.

Morgan still fought with his one good hand, and tried to get enough air to insult Floyd in return. There way no way he were just going to give up and let some stranger kill him with his bare hands. He made a gargling noise, but no words came out, hard as he may try.

Floyd squeezed harder until he felt a warmth behind him, and Spencer's arms wrap around his waist and chest. He could feel Reid's head resting on his right shoulder, as he crouched behind him, breathing a hot, shuddering, breath onto his neck. It made him shiver and press back into the slender form. Two of his favourite things at once, a brawl with the possibility of killing his competitor, and his Spence. This was too good.

Reid's small timid voice, however, was not as much of a turn on. "P-please stop Floyd. Don't hurt him. I work with him, he's a friend."

That was when Floyd noticed that Reid's hands weren't pulling him close, but pulling him back, and that there was wetness on his shoulder where Reid had wiped away his tears. He let Morgan go for the second time, letting him cough and sputter back to life while he stood and spit more of the blood from his mouth onto Morgan, hitting him under his left eye. Floyd then stalked across to the other side of the room, leaving Reid cast aside on the floor.

Reid looked back and forth from one to the other, not sure which one to go to, so he just sat still. He watched Floyd pull out a pack of smokes, take one out, and place it between his lips. He put the pack back and found his lighter, setting the flame to the end until it glowed red. He returned the lighter to his pocket and took a long drag, closing his eyes for a few moments.

Reid wanted to tell him it was a non-smoking apartment but thought better of it. He looked to Morgan as Morgan brought himself up into a sitting position. "M-Morgan, you should go. Go get your hand looked at. Please, just go."

Morgan slowly stood and inspected his fingers. He then looked between Reid and Floyd, "This isn't over. Reid, as much as I still want to smack you for the stunt you pulled earlier, this is worse." He drew closer to Reid as Reid stood, and whispered to him. "I won't stand by and let you be with someone so abusive." His voice rose as he spoke, and he glanced over his shoulder at Floyd who was staring blankly back, like nothing had happened. "I am assuming he's your boyfriend."

"Uh, uh, uhhmmm, yeah, I guess." Reid stammered.

There was a snort from the other side of the room and they both looked over at Floyd, "You guess?"

"Well… yes, he is." Reid corrected himself.

Morgan shook his head, "After the holidays we're picking this up from here. I'll get Hotch involved if I have to."

"Morgan, just drop it. Leave it be." Reid pleaded.

"Yeah, Morgan, drop it and leave it be." Floyd added in his two cents. He mumbled something else that Morgan didn't catch.

Morgan turned to him, but stayed on his side of the room. "You shut your mouth. This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does! You're trying to take Spence out of my life. Good luck with that, though, the only place he's going is with me. Isn't that right Spence?" Floyd asked, though his tone didn't leave room for Reid to do anything but agree.

Reid nodded, "I'm staying with him."

"I wasn't asking you to leave right this second, even though I should be. I'll give you time to think, and then I'll take you by force if I have to."

"Promises, promises." Floyd mumbled and took another long drag.

Morgan glared, "That wasn't what I meant. And I thought I told you keep your mouth shut?"

"You bled your dirty blood on my new shirt! Just be glad I didn't kill you for that alone." He scrubbed the sleeve of his blue satin button-up shirt on his black jeans. He clearly cared less about the jeans.

"My dirty blood? What is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked, the implication behind Floyd's words not completely lost on him.

"Have you never looked in a mirror?" Floyd frowned and shrugged, turning his attention to enjoying his smoke.

Reid grabbed Morgan's shoulder before he could move, "Just go Morgan. We'll talk in a week, okay? Go." He turned Morgan towards the open doorway and waited until he was out of the apartment before he went over and closed the door.


	3. The Cut Sleeve

A/N: Wanted to finish this by Christmas, but that's clearly not going to happen. Started out as a oneshot, then I thought 3 chapters, then I thought 5, now I'm thinking more than that. Le sigh. Sorry Tinny, have to keep Floyd for a ltitle longer. I really will give him back though!

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine.

Chapter 3: The Cut Sleeve

Reid noticed some bags by shoes in the hall. "Floyd?" he called, walking back towards the living room. Floyd was still standing where he was, sucking back the smoke into his lungs. "Floyd, what are the bags in the hall?"

"I bought you some gifts."

"How can you afford all this? The trip, a pile of gifts?"

"The same way I can afford this designer shirt that's now ruined. Now, come here." he beckoned Reid over with a wave of his hand.

Reid stepped over to him, and gazed in to his dark eyes. Floyd smirked, as close as he usually came to a genuine smile, and slipped his left hand to the small of Reid's back. He pushed himself off the wall which brought them chest to chest. His left hand moved up to between Reid's shoulder blades, and the fingers of his right, between two of which he held his smoke, wound themselves through Reid's hair. Reid swallowed hard, nervous and slightly scared, but his breathing took a different course and grew deep and heavy. His eyelids seemed to agree with this second response and they dipped closed just slightly so he was staring at Floyd through hungry eyes.

Floyd nodded his head, "That's better." He pulled Reid's head to his so their foreheads touched, and he felt Reid's hands rest on his shoulders. Reid's eyes closed all the way as their lips met, first softly, and then Floyd groaned and savagely crushed Reid's lips harder into his. Lips parted and tongues danced together in the pre-dusk light from the window on the back wall.

Reid could taste the blood inside Floyd's mouth. It added a primal element to the whole experience, and he deepened the kiss even more. He was sure his lips would feel sore and bruised after this but that was part of the fun. He ran his fingers through Floyd's dark locks and then suddenly pulled back slightly, "Floyd." he said softly.

"What?" came the husky response, before Floyd pulled Reid back to him, leaving hardly any room for either of them to breathe.

Again, Reid pulled back. "Floyd." he said more firmly this time.

"What!?" Floyd barked, ending the passionate kiss, and causing Reid to flinch at his tone.

"Y-you're singeing my hair." he glanced up, somewhere over his left shoulder, where Floyd's hand along with his cigarette, were buried in the tresses.

Floyd untangled his hand and took a drag, "Sorry." he said, as the noxious smoke was released from his lungs and breathed onto Reid's face.

Reid turned his head to the side, slightly disgusted. He didn't think Floyd sounded sorry at all but he wasn't going to argue. "You said you had gifts?"

"Yes, gifts. This was going to be one of them." he said, meaning the kiss which would have eventually led to some heavy petting. "Don't think you deserve any of them now, but some are non-refundable."

Reid stepped to the side, letting Floyd go gather the bags, and sat down on the couch. He watched Floyd return with the set of bags and waited. Floyd handed him a short, white, rectangular box, with a red ribbon around it. He removed the ribbon and took the lid off the box. Inside was a worn book, titled '_Multiple Man: Explorations in Possession and Multiple Personality_'. Reid's jaw dropped in awe. "This looks old."

"It is. You like it?"

Reid nodded, "Yes. I'll read through this in no time."

"Yes, I know, that's why there's more." Reid looked up and Floyd was handing him 3 more similar boxes. Each with a different coloured ribbon, one green, one blue, and one silver.

Reid set the first box and book aside and took the others. He opened the green one first, '_Sex Energy: The Sexual Forces in Man and Animals_'. It looked even older than the previous one. Reid raised a brow at Floyd.

He shrugged, "I've always found man's primordial nature exciting, and it's a psychology book, I was sure you'd like it."

Reid nodded, "It's lovely, Floyd." He set it aside and moved to the next, the blue, '_The Garden and the Map: Schizophrenia in Twentieth-Century Literature and Culture_'. Another old book, "Oh wow, Floyd… but why?"

He shrugged again, "Why not?"

Reid added it to the pile of others and moved to the last one, '_Passions of the Cut Sleeve: The Male Homosexual Tradition in China_'. Reid looked confused, "Um, thank you, Floyd."

"You'd better be appreciative, these weren't cheap you know." Floyd was looking at him sternly.

"Yes, yes Floyd I love them, but why? I'm certainly not Chinese."

"I know that, Spence. Thought you'd like to read about _us_ in other cultures. The story the Cut Sleeve comes from is truly one of devotion and love."

Reid nodded, "I know." He started reciting a small poem, "'There once was an emperor who awoke from his sleep/To find his male concubine asleep on his sleeve/He looked at the boy and thought "Oh, how sweet."/So he cut off his sleeve to prove his love was deep.' Thank you, Floyd. Really." He was sure it would be an interesting read, but it definitely wasn't something he'd have chosen for himself. The message behind it though, he thought was clear. Floyd thought himself the emperor, and Reid his concubine.

Floyd was handing him another box. This one was larger and thicker, and was wrapped with a gold ribbon. Reid took it carefully, after setting the last book with the others, and took off the ribbon. He opened the box and pulled out the article of clothing inside. It was a fluffy down-filled jacket. There was tan fur around the hood, and the inside was lined with it. The outside was black, non-flashy, with two zippered pockets. Despite its simple look Reid was awed by it, "Floyd it's amazing, but I'm going to swelter to death in it."

"Not where we're going, you won't. I knew you didn't have a good winter jacket. This one will keep you snug and warm when I can't." For a moment he looked like he genuinely cared, and Reid smiled.

"Thank you. How cold does it get there?" he was sure that was something he should know, but at the moment he couldn't think of it.

"Would you like that in Celsius or Fahrenheit? Lows of -15°C and highs of -4°C. Which, for you, would translate to lows of 5°F and --"

"Highs of 24°F. Yeah." He could do that conversion in his head, it wasn't hard. "That's cold!"

"You won't stay cold, trust me." Floyd said. "Now are you all packed?" 

"Almost, except for these." He gestured to his new gifts.

"I don't think you can bring all the books. Leave them here, and just bring the jacket. They won't be going anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never known books to grow legs and walk away before." The sarcasm was obvious.

"That's not what I meant." Reid said, annoyed.

"I know what you meant! And yes, I'm sure. Let's get you packed, I need to make sure you didn't forget anything." he said, heading towards Reid's bedroom.

They soon had everything in Floyd's silver SUV, and were snug inside, heading for the airport. Neither had a problem getting through security and customs. They were walking towards their gate when a female security guard stopped Floyd. "Sir, you have blood on your sleeve."

Floyd looked down, he'd forgotten to change his shirt, "Yes, m'am, I do." No use lying about it. "I get frequent nosebleeds. Many ruined shirts."

"And you're knuckles sir? Do they bleed on their own too?" she inquired, hand on her hips.

"Not usually." he said, looking at the bruises and marks from the scuffle, "Only when they get scraped against bits of trash. Is that all?"

The security guard looked sceptical, but had absolutely nothing else she could do. "Yes, that is all, but please wash up and change your shirt. You're scaring some of the other travelers."

"Certainly." he smiled a too sweet, too nice, fake smile until she left and then grimaced, replacing the look with his usual expression.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Reid sat by the window, Floyd in the centre, and the isle seat was taken by a man in his 40's. Floyd was displeased, and it was obvious. Reid continually glanced over, watching the vein in his neck pulse and his fists clench and unclench. He had wanted first class seats, but they'd all been booked, so now he was stuck sitting next to someone. A person; a filthy human. Of course not all of mankind was undesirable, but except for Spence, Floyd wasn't much for associating with others. Zero people skills, unless he had to talk his way out of something.

The 'fasten you seatbelt' sign was lit, and the flight attendants prepared all passengers for takeoff. They went through the routine of pointing out the emergency exits, where the washrooms were located, and exactly _how_ a person was to do up a seatbelt. The engines of the plane were fired up and soon they were watching the lights of the airport at midnight get smaller as they got higher.


	4. Washroom Interaction

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. I'm just having some fun. 

Chapter 4: Washroom Interaction

After the seatbelt sign was switched off, Reid turned sideways in his chair to face Floyd. "Floyd," he said calmly, placing his right hand on Floyd's thigh and squeezing slightly, "you need to calm down. I can tell something is stressing you, profiler remember, so you can't hide it from me."

Floyd's eye twitched and he glanced at the man next to them. The man, in turn, turned his head to see who he was sitting next to, and noticed Reid's hand on Floyd's thigh, which was now calmly rubbing back and forth, fingers caressing the inside. He made a face, almost of disgust, and turned away. Floyd, with hawk-like eyes, noticed this and made a growling noise deep in his throat.

Reid noticed Floyd's non-verbal clues and intertwined the fingers of his left hand with Floyd's right, hoping to stop him from clenching and unclenching his fist. It didn't help much, for Floyd continued to squeeze, using Reid's hand as a stress ball. Reid moved his right hand up to the far side of Floyd's face, placing it on his cheek and turn his head to look at him. "Hey, I think thumping on one person is enough for one day. Don't make it two."

Floyd gritted his teeth, "It's after midnight. New day."

Reid sighed, exasperated. "Just don't okay?"

Floyd grunted but didn't verbally answer as the flight attendants handed out pillows for the over night flight. Reid gave Floyd a quick peck on the cheek, and then took his pillow, looking passed Floyd to the man who was pretending not to stare, with that same revolted look on his face. Reid sat with the pillow on his lap for a while, watching Floyd who was sitting with his head back, eyes closed, muttering something under his breathe that Reid couldn't hear.

Without much warning Floyd turned and looked at Reid, "You should get some sleep."

Reid almost jumped, not expecting Floyd to speak so suddenly, "What about you? You should too."

Floyd shook his head, "I don't need to." Floyd rarely slept, and he functioned just fine. Well, it was perfectly fine in his opinion, anyway. "Just sleep, Spencer."

Reid frowned but did as he was asked, curling up in the chair with his back to Floyd. He closed his eyes and let his body succumb to restful sleep.

It took 20 minutes of more mutterings under his breath before Floyd felt movement on his left He opened one eye and watched the man get up and move to the back of the plane. Floyd smirked and stood, following him. He watched, careful that no one was around to witness this, as the man opened the door to the washroom. Floyd dashed forward, slipped his hand between the closing door and the frame, and pulled it open. He roughly pushed the man into the far wall, and held him there with his left forearm to the back of his neck. With his right hand he pulled the door closed and locked it.

The man was wriggling under Floyd's arm, but in the confined space it was easy to keep him still with the weight of his body. The man tried to turn his head to see who is assailant was, thought he already had a pretty good idea. "D-don't rape me!" he sputtered.

Floyd was slightly taken aback with this, "Why would I do that? I don't even like you."

The man was still flailing, "Because you're o-one of _them_."

"Stay still damn you! One of what?" There was no reply, "Answer me! One of what?"

"A g-gay guy." the man spat out, trying to sound brave and in control, but it came out weak and scared.

"Oh, is that all? Well, yes and no, but we're not all bad. Spence isn't. I am, but you don't need to be concerned about that, yet." It took a little manoeuvring to spin the man around to face him. Floyd put his arm up again on the man's neck, applying pressure to his trachea. "Now you're going to either find a new place to sit, or you're going to stay here for the rest of the flight. Which would you prefer?"

"I'll find another place." the man said hoarsely.

Floyd nodded and considered this for a moment. "I was hoping you'd say that." he said with a hint of excitement in his eye. Without warning he swung low, punching the man in his gut. The guy tried to double over in pain, but Floyd was still holding him upright by his neck. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he did it again just for fun, nailing the exact same spot.

He pushed his body against the that of his captive's, "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He watched as the man tried to squirm away, but there was no where to go. Floyd put his right foot between the other man's feet and pushed them either direction, widening his stance. Then he ran his knee up the inside of the man's thigh, stopping just before his crotch. Floyd looked at the man's hand that were trying to push him away, he noticed a ring on one finger. "Just think of me as your wife. You'll enjoy it."

The man continued to struggle, but was feeling light-headed as less and less air was being given access to his lungs. "Get." a breath. "Off." another. "Me." a third.

Floyd nipped at the skin of the man's jaw, making a nice red mark. "Shut up. You're ruining this." he nipped at the same spot again, trying to draw blood.

"You won't. Get away. With this." he was still struggling, using up more of his air supply.

"You don't know me. Now shut up!" Floyd cracked his fist across the man's face, breaking open the cuts on his hand again. The man went limp under him, and Floyd pushed him sideways, letting him flop haphazardly onto the toilet seat. "Oops." Floyd said as he checked that the man had a pulse and was still breathing. Yes, on both counts.

He looked around for something to restrain him with, and spied the mans shoes. The shoelaces would be perfect. He quickly knelt and unlaced the boots; the laces were long and thick. He used one to tie the mans hands together, and the other secured his body to the toilet itself. They could probably be snapped if he were to try really hard, but Floyd was hoping he'd stay knocked out until the plane landed. After checking that everything was secure, he went to the door, unlocked it, and slipped out side.

He smiled at a passing flight attendant and then pulled a plastic paperclip from his pocket. He turned back to the door, and unfolded the centre bend in the paperclip, creating a crude, block letter, 'L' shape. He slipped the longer end into the small hole on the front and with a couple wiggles and a turn, he locked the door, the red 'occupied' sign sliding into place.

Quietly he made his way back to his seat and gazed at the sleeping form of his Spence. He leaned over and pulled back part of the shirt covering Reid's shoulder. Reid stirred but didn't wake, so Floyd placed a kiss on the exposed skin before moving the shirt back into place. "I do everything for you." he whispered, "You'd better enjoy this.

--------------------------

Reid woke when Floyd shook him gently, "Wh-what?" He wiped his eyes with a yawn.

"We're going to land. Sit up, seatbelt on." Floyd ordered. He'd never gotten the knack of asking as opposed to telling.

Reid did as he was told and then looked over to the vacant seat beside Floyd. "Where'd he go?"

Floyd shrugged, "Washroom, maybe? To another seat? I don't know." He kept his expression blank.

Reid nodded, not wanting to distrust Floyd. "So don't suppose you know why then?"

"Perhaps he felt uncomfortable with me jerking you off in your sleep."

Reid looked shocked, "Floyd! What?!"

Something similar to a smile crossed Floyd's face, and he chuckled, "Relax Spence, I didn't." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Wanted to."

-----------------------------

After landing in Calgary, and collecting their luggage, Floyd ordered Reid to put on his new jacket. Floyd pulled a similar one out of his suitcase, and put it on, turning to Reid, "Scarf?"

Reid nodded and pulled it out, bundling himself up and putting mittens on his hands after closing his suitcase again. They walked to one of the rent-a-car locations within the airport and Floyd picked up the keys to another silver SUV. Walking out the doors into the parking garage Reid was hit with the sudden cold. "F-Floyd it's f-freezing!"

"I told you so." Floyd was wearing less clothing than Reid, but didn't seem affected by the temperature change. They made their way over to the correct car in the lot and , and Floyd unlocked the door for Reid while he put the luggage in the back. Sitting in on the driver's side he started the car. "Hotel tonight, and then we start the drive in the morning."

"The drive?" Reid asked.

"Yes, it's about an hour and a half drive through the mountains. Could have flown directly there, but I thought the drive would be nice. Roads are going to be hell though."

Reid gulped and sighed, remaining silent as they drove to their hotel, which was only 5 minutes away. He continued to remain silent as Floyd checked them in to separate rooms and they parted with a kiss outside Reid's door.


	5. Secrets or Surprises?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... or Floyd Flanders. I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 5: Secrets or Surprises?

Reid had been glad for the separate rooms. They could have had a room with two beds, but then Floyd would have been aware that Reid sat up the whole night fretting over this trip. All of his fears and worries were hitting him now. He hadn't known Floyd for very long, a few months, and now he had flown out of the country with him. Reid wasn't exactly sure why he'd done it, he couldn't remember agreeing to it. He just remembered going along with it, like he didn't have a choice. Now he wished he'd spoken up.

There was a knock on the door, and Reid got up off the bed to answer it. Floyd stood there, looking sharp in a casual suit. "You ready?"

Reid nodded in reply. He hadn't even opened his suitcase, and was still wearing what he had been the day before. As Reid went to gather his luggage Floyd studied him, taking in the lack of new clothes, messy hair, and even darker circles under his eyes. Floyd frowned, unsure if he wanted to be seen in public with his arm around someone who looks so grubby, no matter how beautiful he was.

As Reid came back to the door, Floyd put a hand on his shoulder. "Have to make a few stops before we go."

"Stops?" Reid questioned, "Where?"

"If this is a good hotel they should all be available onsite. Come on." Floyd led Reid down to the concierge desk, and was given directions to the nearest beauty salon and men's clothing store. They weren't on site. Floyd grumbled to himself as they drove to the two locations, and Reid remained silent. He was continually wondering if this was really a good idea.

After getting his hair washed, but not cut - Floyd had been very adamant on that - Reid was definitely feeling more relaxed. They applied a cream under his eyes to help with the darkness, and insisted he buy a bottle to use at home. Reid declined and Floyd bought it anyway.

At the clothing store, Floyd picked out a deep purple dress shirt, and black slacks. He required Reid to model them for him, and Reid didn't argue. Satisfied with the colour and style, Floyd picked out a pair of dress shoes that looked good and a belt. With the outfit complete Floyd grabbed Reid by the arm before he re-entered the change room, "No. You're wearing those out of here. Just grab your old clothes and we'll have them put in a bag." Reid nodded and did as he was told, and they moved to the counter to pay. It wasn't the easiest task to scan the price tags while they were being worn, but once scanned the tags were cut and Reid was free to go, carrying a bag with his old clothes.

They stopped at the door and Floyd put on his jacket, motioning for Reid to do the same, "You go out there just in that you'll freeze to death. Can't have that, yet."

"What? Can't have me freeze to death, _yet_? You're implying that it's going to happen later." Reid was looking concerned again as his fears surfaced.

"No, I'm saying that you can't die yet, period. You're too young and too cute. Now coat, on." He ordered.

Reid didn't think twice about putting the coat on, knowing how cold he was when he was wearing a sweater too. Now that the sweater had been subtracted from the equation, it was only going to be worse. Floyd's smooth talking brought a blush to his cheeks though. '_Young and cute._' Reid thought, '_He's too much of a charmer for his own good._' Reid couldn't deny that despite the fact the majority of his reservations revolved around Floyd, Floyd seemed to be the only person who could melt them away with just a couple words.

-----------------------

The drive through the mountains was relaxing, even though Floyd's driving did cause them to slide on the icy roads occasionally. They always recovered and no one was injured, that was what mattered. They passed a small herd of Mountain Goats trying to graze on some tufts of dead grass that peeked out from the snow on the rocky side of the road. Their fluffy white hair nearly camouflaged them into their surroundings. Reid was awed, unsure if he'd ever seen any creature quite as stunning.

It was almost 4pm by the time they actually made it to their destination. Floyd stepped into the luxurious lobby, Reid right behind him, and snapped his fingers for someone to come collect their bags. "Penthouse." he muttered, and the bellhop nodded and set about the task.

Floyd waved for Reid to follow him and they made their way up to the check-in desk. The young man behind the desk asked for his name. "Flanders." he replied.

"First name, Floyd?" the man asked, looking up at both of them. His eyes lingered on Reid for a second too long.

Floyd nodded, slipping his arm around Reid and pulling him close. He looked at the guy with hard eyes, as the elevator key was passed over and directions to their private elevator were given. "I know where it is, thank you." Floyd snapped, the 'thank you' was far from polite.

The man gulped and handed over a sheet of paper with the title 'Penthouse Regulations' for both of them to read. Reid took it and scanned it quickly, "No smoking, Floyd. No maid service. Must clean up after yourself. No pets."

Floyd looked at Reid with a smirk, "Guess I can't bring you in after all."

Reid elbowed Floyd in the ribs, "Is that all I am? A pet?" He was only partially teasing.

Floyd didn't reply and looked back at the man behind the desk, "Is it stocked like I asked?"

The young man looked at his computer screen. "Yes, sir. Christmas tree is fully lit, presents all wrapped; and…" he trailed off.

Floyd smirked, "Just say 'yes' or 'no'. Master bedroom, right-hand side table?"

"Y-yes."

"Liquor cabinet?"

"Yes."

"Secondary bedrooms, left-hand side tables?"

"Yes."

"Good, and living room end table next to the couch?"

"Um, yes, and fully loaded, like you requested."

"Good. That's all I need." he turned, leading Reid down the hall with him.

"What was that about? What were you two talking about?" Reid was trying to pull out of Floyd's grasp, but Floyd's hand was firm, not allowing for much movement.

"You'll see, Spence. All in due time. You'll enjoy it, trust me." They entered the elevator, and when the doors closed Floyd led Reid go. "You're being less than desirable right now, you know?" he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Floyd; but I don't like secrets." Reid stood with his back to the elevator wall.

"Not secrets, Spence, surprises. Just trust me." Floyd glanced sideways at Reid, a devious smirk on his lips.

"I wish I could. I would like to, but you're making it very difficult to trust you right now."

Floyd turned sharply on his heel, and took a step towards Reid, pressing him up against the wall. "I'm doing all of this for you. Be grateful, or I'll arrange for you to spend Christmas alone."

"Floyd, stop. You know I didn't want any of this. You know I just wanted something small and quiet. I'm here with you now only because A. I don't think I was given a choice, and B. you seem to have gone through a lot of trouble for this, which must mean you care for me."

That hadn't been the logic Floyd was expecting. He took a step back, "Hmm, perhaps I do. Yes," he realised, cocking his head to one side in thought, "I do care, but you still haven't shown any appreciation back."

"Maybe if you'd stop forcing me to do things you want to do, and ask me what I'd like to do instead, I'd be more receptive."

Floyd frowned, "Fine, but don't expect me to tag along all the time."

"Fine, agreed."

The doors of the elevator opened into a small mud room, and Floyd stepped out into it, letting Reid follow on his own time. He had to learn to not be so pushy, but that had never been something he was good at. He'd grown up with one rule, kill or be killed. Forcing people into submission was what he was good at. "So? Show you around then?"

Reid smiled, "Please do."

-------------------------------

A/N: Holy crap. This is going on forever it really is. I see some major fast forwarding and skipping in my future. I honestly just want to get to the good part and then end it lol...


	6. Drug Lesson

Chapter 6: Drug Lesson

Floyd showed Reid around the massive suite. The fully stocked kitchen, with breakfast nook, granite counter tops, and top of the line appliances. Through to each of the three secondary bedrooms, one of which had its own balcony and all of which had their own bathroom. Floyd checked the left-hand side tables, a mischievous grin spreading over his features as he pocketed whatever was inside. He revealed the master bedroom, their luggage already sitting on the end of the bed, and Reid was once again in awe.

"Floyd, this whole place is magnificent! I don't think I've ever slept in a house that was as big as this room, let alone just the bedroom on its own! Is that a…?" he trailed off pointing to a larger raised section beside the bed.

Floyd smirked, "Yes, a Jacuzzi Tub in the bedroom. There's also a walk in closet and," he paused for dramatic effect before opening the door to the master bathroom, "a large bathroom," he leaned in close to Reid, whispering in his ear seductively, "with a two person shower."

Reid swallowed hard and distracted himself with the view out the window to a second balcony; it was simply breathtaking. The mountains surrounded them, in all their snow-peaked glory, and Reid couldn't believe it. He'd be perfectly happy soaking in the tub and just looking at the view. Not to mention that king-sized bed looked softer than heaven.

While Reid was distracted, Floyd moved to the right-hand side table and took out the small packet that was within it, pocketing it with the others he'd collected. It was hopefully enough to last them until Christmas day, after that it wouldn't really matter. He took a few strides back over to Reid, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around Reid's waist in an embrace. "You like?"

"Very much so." Reid replied, his jaw still slightly ajar.

"Careful, you'll drool on the floor." Floyd pulled Reid in tightly, flicking his tongue against Reid's earlobe, "There's more to see. We can come back here later."

Floyd led Reid out, still holding him from behind, passed the living room, and opened a door on the opposite wall. "Game room." he said simply, pointing out the large TV, pool table, Ping-Pong table, and other various games. He closed the door, not letting Reid stare too long, and finished the tour in the living room.

Reid was sure, by the end of the tour, that if Floyd hadn't still been holding him tightly, he wouldn't be able to stand. He could feel his knees weakening just from the view outside the large windowed wall that led onto a third and final balcony. There was a big-screen TV, and a large gas fireplace, across from a couch in the centre of the room. The ceiling throughout the whole suite was high and vaulted, and it all came together to truly accentuate this room. A 12 foot tall Christmas tree stood in the centre of a small sitting area in the far left corner of the room, just off centre of the windowed doors to the balcony. Another pile of presents, all neatly wrapped, were at its base.

Reid felt Floyd nip at his neck and heard a soft voice in his ear, "Breathe, Spence. You need to remember to breathe." Reid let out the breath he was unaware he'd been holding.

"I don't know what to say, Floyd. It's all too spectacular. You come here every year?" Reid asked, trying to turn his head to see Floyd behind him, but couldn't manage it due to their closeness.

Floyd nodded, his chin brushing Reid's shoulder as he did so, "Yes, every year. Now I finally have someone to share it with." He pulled back from Reid and stepped over to the side table by the couch. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small revolver. He checked that it was fully loaded, like he'd asked, and then spun the barrel before putting it back in the drawer.

"You have a gun?" Reid said, his eyes wide. He'd taken a couple steps back, away from Floyd.

"Relax, Spence. A couple years back there was a break-in. Bloke scaled the outside wall all the way up here, and caught me off guard. I wasn't exactly in my right mind at the time, and still had to try and fight him off with my bare hands. Since then I've made sure there's some form of protection available, just in case." Floyd didn't make eye contact, or even so much as glance at Reid, throughout the telling of this tale.

Reid had many questions and he wasn't sure where to start. Finally he decided on "So you were able to restrain him, and the police took him?"

"Justice was served." Floyd said, his back to Reid as he looked outside, his eyes resting on the balcony railing.

"Oh… Kay…" Reid was hesitant now, but moved to his next question. "Why weren't you in your right mind?"

Floyd turned partway towards Reid, standing sideways to him, and looked at the liquor cabinet. He moved around the couch and table, and over to it, against the wall. He opened the door and pulled out a bottle of red wine, and then reached back into its vacated space and taking out another small packet that had been sitting near the back. It was the same size and shape as the four others he'd collected from around the house, though its contents matched those from the secondary bedrooms. It was a fine green substance, suitable for smoking or snorting, Floyd preferred to snort it. The one other package contained a soft white powder, only good for snorting. He held the green substance up, along with the bottle of wine, for Reid to see, "This would be why." He walked back over to Reid to give him a closer look, "It's good stuff, cook it up myself. Have to be careful though, there was this one time… well never mind that."

Reid shook his head in disbelief, "I can't… How could… You could get arrested for that!"

"And who exactly is going to do that? You? You're off duty and way out of your jurisdiction, Spence. And I don't think you'll rat me out to the locals. Face it; you'd be lost without me."

Reid frowned and looked away, not willing to admit Floyd was right. After a moment of silence his expression hardened and he looked back to Floyd, "So what then? You were strung-out on God knows what!?" he was gesturing wildly with his hands towards the small packet Floyd held.

"Quite possibly." Floyd muttered, his expression neutral.

Reid didn't hear him, "And you were drunk!?"

"Definitely."

"And you somehow managed to ward off an attacker, and not get yourself arrested too!?" Reid groaned, "You're unbelievable." His expression was full of anger, and he was sure he was being lied to, "Un-freaking-believable."

Floyd took no notice and just smirked, "I know."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Reid's tone changed slightly, he was still angry, but now there was a hint of concern. "That stuff could kill you if you're not careful, I'm I have a feeling you're not. Then you mix it with alcohol; what the hell are you thinking?"

Floyd wiggled the pack in front of Reid's face, "So you're not having any then?" he shrugged, "More for me."

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. Because I'm not having any you're going to have more. That's completely irresponsible."

"It's all natural, Spence." he said, shaking the dime-bag at him again. "Nothing in here that isn't found in nature. It's a hard substance but relatively harmless, trust me." He set the wine bottle down and pulled out the one different packet from his pocket. "This stuff, not as hard, but isn't completely natural and has more side affects."

Reid was still looking at Floyd in disbelief. "I don't know who you are." he said numbly. "This druggie Floyd is not the Floyd I know."

"Yes it is." Floyd said with a sigh, "I can just hide it well. You know the nosebleeds I get?" Reid nodded. "That's the only side affect of this stuff." He looked at the green substance. "Nosebleeds, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure the nosebleeds aren't from snorting things up there that shouldn't be?" Reid was being defiant.

"I'm sure, because it doesn't happen with this other wonder here." he looked at the other pack. "However you have to be far more careful. The high isn't as nice, but this can cause you to pass out, and die very easily if you take too much. But not before it induces a massive headache, dizziness, chest and abdomen pain, and, occasionally, vomiting. Lowers inhibitions nicely, but really only good if you don't want to remember anything when you finally sober up. I'm sure I have whole days erased from my memory."

Floyd looked at Reid and realised he was only digging himself further into a hole. Soon he wouldn't be able to crawl out. "Look Spence, I'm not forcing any of this on you. This is just how I live my life. If you care at all you can look passed these "flaws" and… be my voice of reason when I can no longer think clearly enough for myself."

Reid snorted out a laugh, "Right, so I'll just be your babysitter then?"

"No, it would be a bit disturbing to want to fuck my babysitter." Floyd smirked.

Reid's tone was serious, "You know that's not going to happen. I can handle the heavy petting; I like that, but…" He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed, "I don't want it to seem like I don't like you, I do, but I'm not going to… do that. I've only known you since mid-September."

"Haven't you ever before?" Floyd asked. Reid remained silent and Floyd sighed, "You haven't." He took a step back and frowned, putting his drugs back into his pocket. "You're not one of those religious chaps, who save themselves for marriage, are you? Because if you waiting for marriage, with us, you'll die a virgin."

Reid shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just don't think a few months is long enough to judge if this relationship is going to last."

"Well, if it helps any, I can give you that assurance now. You'll be stuck with me until the day you die, and then some."

Reid was very unsure of what Floyd meant by that, but decided to ignore it. "It helps, but not a lot."

Floyd sighed, "Fine, we'll give it time. Now why don't you go have a soak in that tub you were drooling over? I'll pour you some wine. Sound good?"

He nodded, "Yes, sounds wonderful, but I didn't bring swim trunks."

"Who needs swim trunks? It's just us here, Spence, no one else. And you've certainly got nothing to hide from me that I haven't already seen."

With a sigh and a frown Reid nodded. He turned towards the bedroom and Floyd watched him go for a moment before picking up the bottle of wine and going back to the liquor cabinet to grab a glass from the hanging display beside it.

He made his way into the bedroom, and noticed the bathroom door was closed. Floyd sighed, and walked over to the tub. There was a short set of stairs leading up to it, all in a beige marble. Floyd took the first couple and then sat on the marble ledge next to the tub. He set the glass and bottle down and started the water in the tub. As it filled he poured the wine into the glass and set it in easy reach. He glanced at the closed bathroom door, and then at the water level, and then at the glass of wine.

He stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out the white substance. One thing he hadn't mentioned was that it was very similar to GHB or Rohypnol, in that once dissolved in a drink it's practically undetectable. He opened the small Ziploc seal, and moved his hand over the glass, glancing at the door again. 'There's only one dose here, Floyd,' he frowned, thinking to himself, 'and you don't know how Spence will react to it. Nor do you know if the dosage changes when mixed in a drink. Don't want to kill him with it, do you? No, you don't. Don't jump the gun on this one. He's sweet and innocent; he'll come around on his own time.'

Floyd closed up the packet and put it back in his pocket. He sat for a moment, before shaking his head at his actions and standing. He left the room, moving to one of the other bedrooms and closing the door. He took out one of the green packs, and opened it. He'd let Reid have some alone time, and he'd have his.

------------------------------

A/N: Bah-Humbug! This just keeps getting longer and longer. Least favorite unit in school short stories. Was never good at them. Silly Floyd doesn't want this one to end, the little bugger. Keep telling him it has to, but he doesn't listen well. Good parts soon though! Promise! And by 'good parts' I mean more adult parts... the reasons this story is rated 'M'... Now let us just hope I don't get too carried away.


	7. A Seduction Game

**Warnings: This chapter contains nudity and adult situations. I've done my best to keep it non-explicit as per the guildlines, but I don't often know where draw the line. 'M' rating is for 16+, thinking back to when I was 16 this wouldn't have bothered me, so hopefully it doesn't bother anyone else.**

--------------------------------

A/N: First off **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINNY!!!! **Yes, Floyd's owner/creator, PanicButton, has a birthday today! And if she didn't want me telling anyone well... oops too late. _Secondly_, I know my 2 reviews won't be put off by any of this chapter, but I got 2 new readers yesterday, plus however many others who don't review. If any of you semi-anonymous readers are offended, well I apologise in advance, but the warnings are clear so don't complain! And please, don't hesitate to review, or definitely send me a PM if not review, to at least let me know you're okay with the content. Otherwise I constantly worry while writing it. _Thirdly_, this is what happens when you let Floyd off his leash, and let him do the writing for you! It's all Floyd's fault! I had no control!  
Cheers!

---------------------------------

_Seduction isn't making someone do what they don__'__t want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already. - Waiter Rant_

Chapter 7: A Seduction Game

Reid soaked nude in the tub, jets soothingly swirling around him creating bubbles that masked his lower half from view. The tub had been nearly overflowing when he came out of the bathroom, and he'd had to drain some before he closed the bedroom door and settled into the warm water. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he had no idea where Floyd was, but this tub was pure heaven so he didn't really care. He took a sip from his glass of wine and then slipped further down into the tub until the water was at the base of his shoulders. He tilted his head back looking at the ceiling and dampening the ends of his hair.

He was snapped out of his short daze by the door bursting open and Floyd staggering in, swearing his head off. "No good son of a fucking whore!"

Reid shrunk down further into the tub, up to his neck, and watched as Floyd stumbled into the bathroom. Floyd pulled a long strip of toilet paper off the roll and bunched it up bringing it to his face. He turned back into the bedroom and looked at Reid. "What?!" he snapped.

Reid flinched back, "N-nothing. Nosebleed again?"

Floyd nodded, holding the tissue under his nose and pinching to stop the flow. He had blood on his hands, but had miraculously avoided his clothing. He took shaky steps towards the tub.

Reid wanted to get angry but he didn't have it in him anymore. The water had seemingly washed it away. He just sighed and waited for Floyd to make it across the room and collapse onto the small set of stairs.

Floyd shifted onto his back and tilted his head back on the edge of the tub. Loose strands of his hair hit the surface of the water and floated there. Reid slipped closer, and ran his wet fingers through Floyd's straggly locks. He placed a kiss on Floyd's forehead and sighed, "You're impossible."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have it any other way." Floyd smirked, looking at Reid above him.

"Humph, that's what you think." Reid replied. "Now shush, and focus on stopping the bleeding." Surprisingly Floyd listened to Reid's order without any argument. Reid continued to finger brush Floyd's hair until Floyd finally removed the tissue from his face.

"I think it's stopped." He moved from the rather uncomfortable position he'd been in so that he was on his hands and knees, facing Reid, on the stairs. No blood dripped from his nose onto the marble so Floyd nodded, "Yep, stopped."

Reid reached up and brushed his thumb underneath Floyd's nose wiping away the dried blood there. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I'll be out in a moment, okay?" he suggested with a small smile.

Floyd shook his head, his wet hair spraying water around him. "No, I like you here. Just like this." he said his voice dropping to a husky tone. His eyes were penetrating deeply into Reid's and they both licked their lips at the same time. This caused Floyd to smirk as he leaned forward, and captured Reid's lips with his. He placed his left hand behind Reid's head to hold him in place. He tossed the bloodied tissue in his right hand to the floor so he could use it to brush Reid's hair off his face.

They both pulled back at the same time for air and Floyd stood on the stairs and quickly started to remove his clothing. Reid just sat and watched the show, trying to hide his delight. He chewed his lower lip as Floyd ducked back down for another quick kiss with only his socks and trousers left to remove. Reid knew from experience that Floyd never wore anything under his pants, no matter what he was wearing. He couldn't stop from thinking that Christmas had come a little early, and that for some reason he was letting someone else unwrap his present for him. He didn't object, or even make any noise of interest, as Floyd removed his socks and undid his belt.

Floyd paused, watching Reid, a slight tilt to his head. To him it was easy to tell that Reid was trying to hide his excitement. He was sure that if he could see through the tub the arousal would be obvious. His dark eyes watched Reid carefully, waiting for any small sign of anticipation, or excitement. Reid swallowed hard as Floyd toyed with the button, and that was all Floyd needed to see before he popped it open. He took the zipper pull between two fingers and slowly lowered it, still watching Reid for any change.

Reid's breath hitched as dark hair became visible behind the opened zipper. He was too busy staring at Floyd's nimble fingers on the zipper to notice Floyd's smirk. Without wasting anymore time Floyd let the fabric fall to the stairs at his feet. He kicked it to the side and then glanced over to Reid's half-empty glass of wine. It was expensive and definitely couldn't be wasted. He knelt down on the stairs and took the glass between his fingers. Lifting it to his lips he took in the whole glass, swallowing only half of it and keeping the rest within his mouth, savouring the taste.

He turned to Reid, who leaned in closer, placed a hand on either side of his head, and planted a firm kiss on Reid's lips until Reid opened his mouth to deepen the action. Floyd opened his mouth in turn, using his tongue to skilfully transfer a small amount of the wine from his mouth to Reid's. Reid smiled into the kiss, and swallowed what he'd received before pulling back. Floyd swallowed the rest that he had and then moved to join Reid in the large tub.

Reid sat back against the right side of the tub, looking up at Floyd, as he stepped into the water, with large wondrous eyes. Floyd knelt down in the middle of the tub; the bubbles hiding his arousal just like the tub itself had hidden Reid's. Reid couldn't fight off the small whimper of want as Floyd's more desirable parts slipped from view. He looked up to meet Floyd's hungry eyes and bit his lower lip. He couldn't recall a time they'd both been completely nude together, it had only ever been one or the other, or more often than not, just buttons and zippers undone. Now there were no barriers, and Reid was both excited and a little scared. He had to try and trust Floyd; he'd already told him he wasn't going to have sex with him, now it was all about trusting Floyd to comply with his wishes. Anything else he was game for, and was eager to experience.

Floyd smirked, the lust never leaving his eyes. "Tell me, Spence. What do you want?"

"I-I don't know." Reid's breath was a whisper, barely audible above the sound of the jets.

"You're letting me have control? You're either very smart, or very stupid. It's a fine line." Floyd reached out and took both of Reid's wrists in his hands, yanking him roughly closer. Floyd continued to stay kneeling as Reid wrapped his legs around Floyd's waist. Bare chest to bare chest, Floyd attacked Reid's exposed skin with vicious kisses that were sure to bruise. His hands kept Reid steady by supporting his upper body; palms flat against Reid's shoulder blades.

Floyd's mouth worked wonders as it made its way over every inch reachable skin. Sucking and nibbling on his earlobe, teeth scraping his neck, biting, sucking licking. Kisses down the collar bone, a lick where neck meets chest, nips and licks down his front. Floyd glanced up at Reid, his eyes growing darker with desire before he turned his attention to teasing Reid's nipples with his tongue. Lord, that tongue! Reid wasn't sure why he'd refused treatment like this in the past; it made him feel things he'd never felt, in places long since forgotten. His gut was in pleasurable knots, and continued to tighten as Floyd shifted slightly, now only supporting Reid with his left arm diagonally across his back.

Reid's legs were firmly wrapped around Floyd's waist, and his toes were curled as he tried to stop his whole body from shaking. "Floyd." another breathy whisper as Reid gasped and tilted his head back.

Floyd brought his head up and nipped at Reid's neck, creating small red marks. He found a comfortable place and bit down, stifling a moan of his own, before he started sucking the spot. Now that his right hand was free he brushed his thumb across the nipple he'd tasted earlier. He heard Reid let out a moan of satisfaction from both his actions, and Floyd pulled back. There were visible teeth indents, and a nice red mark that would slowly darken. He looked at Reid, but Reid's eyes were closed so he was unable to see the inescapable lust that flickered in Floyd's irises.

Floyd watched Reid's face closely, every twitch and quiver and silent gasp urging him on as he ran his hand down Reid's chest to his abdomen and then lower still. He brushed his palm against hardened skin and muscle and Reid took in a shuddering breath, his head still tilted back, and his arms now wrapped around Floyd's neck.

'_Perfect. Too perfect._' Floyd thought as he looked at his fine catch, exposed and shaking within his embrace. He felt a twitch against his palm and smirked, even if his Spence wanted to hide his need to be touched and loved, the body's physical reaction couldn't lie. Floyd kept his palm flat, moving it back and forth but refusing to give Reid the full satisfaction of a closed hand. 

Reid braced his right hand on Floyd's shoulder, and his left hand on the back of Floyd's neck. He rocked his body, rolling his hips, trying to create more friction, but every time he did Floyd would move his hand. Reid lifted his head, his eyes half closed, tears of frustration and need pooling in the corners, and whimpered, "Floyd, please."

"Shhh, be still." Floyd whispered against Reid's lips, before kissing them.

"I can't… just please…" Reid whimpered again.

Floyd replaced his hand, gripping this time. "Do you need it?" Reid nodded, biting down hard on his lower lip. Floyd shook his head, "I need to hear you say it."

Reid could feel the pressure building all he needed was for Floyd to let him loose. He nodded again, "Yes, I need it. Please, God…" his words were cut off by his own groan of gratification as Floyd started to move his hand again.

"God? Seems you've found out my secret." Floyd smirked, satisfied with watching Reid's face; his open mouth and half-lidded eyes. Floyd was sure Reid hadn't heard what he said but that was fine. He kept a steady rhythm as he started nipping at Reid's neck again. The sooner Reid got off, the sooner he could too; which was really what this was all about.

He increased his speed as Reid started panting and clawing into the back of his neck. The pain, from Reid's short nails, was a strong motivator. Floyd liked pain, he preferred to inflict it but for now this would have to do. He savoured the pain as much as he savoured the expressions flitting across Reid's face as he continued. Reid bucked in his grasp, arching his back, before he let out a loud cry in time with his climax. It was music to Floyd's ears, that sound of bliss and release.

Reid leaned forward, breathing hard, and rested his head on Floyd's shoulder, placing kisses on his neck. He groaned deeply as Floyd wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Reid shifted his legs in front of Floyd so he was kneeling too. They reminded silent, except for their breathing, and held each other for a few moments. Reid continued to place kisses of gratitude on Floyd's neck and then finally breathed out a sigh, "Thank you."

"Of course." Floyd murmured against Reid's hair. He pulled away and stood, placing a hand on Reid's head to keep him down. Reid's eyes widened, and he tried to look up at Floyd but the hand kept him from looking anywhere but straight ahead at Floyd's crotch. "Now. My turn."

-------------------------------------

A/N: So how's that for a birthday present, darling? lol Love ya! Hope you enjoyed... (what am I saying? I know you did lol...)


	8. Means To An End

Chapter 8: Means To An End

That evening found Reid and Floyd under the warm fluffy duvet of the king-sized bed. Each was dressed only in satin boxer-shorts that Floyd had picked out; Floyd's were black, and Reid's white. Floyd was feeling satisfied, and Reid was nervous. It wasn't as though he'd never done any of that before, but that had been the most intimate experience, with both of them completely nude. He lay curled on his side, staring out the large window, with Floyd behind him, an arm around his waist and hot breath on his neck. It was so dark out now he couldn't really see anything, but that wasn't the point. At least he could try to focus on something to take his mind off the events.

Floyd was a miracle worker, that was certain. Reid smiled slightly to himself, remembering the ecstasy and how completely spent he'd been immediately afterwards, and oh so thankful. Which now, he realised, made him seem desperate. It was Floyd's actions afterwards that concerned him. Being forced to give him a blow job wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, especially when his body was still in the throws of passion and could hardly keep itself upright. Though Reid hadn't objected, so that had to count for something. Maybe he had secretly wanted to? Doubtful, but a possibility. He supposed it was only fair they were both satisfied, but now he was stuck with this taste in his mouth that Floyd wouldn't let him wash out.

Reid gazed out the window and wondered what the rest of the team were doing. Especially wondered what Aaron was doing. The family was probably all tucked in bed by now, since they were two hours ahead. Little Jack, counting the sleeps till Christmas on an advent calendar. Including tonight, only three more to go and it would be Christmas morning. Aaron and Haley snuggled in bed much like him and Floyd were right now. Then again, maybe not? He knew things weren't perfect there, and some of it was his fault, perhaps they slept on opposite side of the bed now?

He felt Floyd move away from him and get off the bed, but didn't respond in any way. His thoughts were now on Aaron and what a mess he'd made of a perfect family. It had been before Floyd came along; Reid was craving love and attention, like any human would, and turned to Hotch. It had been a mistake, he knew that now. One should never get involved with their boss, but at the time it was perfect, and it was right. However, after that one late night in Hotch's office, lots of kissing and touching, he was sure Haley knew. That's the problem with women, and mothers, they know everything. You can't keep secrets, because they'll read it on your face.

Reid and Aaron had gone from being good friends to something in between friends and lovers. Couldn't make eye contact without blushing, and forget touching each other. Handing anything between them had to be done with care. Reid thought back to the day before when Hotch had handed him the mug of hot coco. A brush of the hand and both of them had to move away from each other. Those residual feelings were still there, from just one night. Reid remembered the shattering of a mug just after he'd kissed Morgan, and Hotch's lame excuse for why. He knew why, they both knew why, but he knew Hotch wouldn't admit it. It was probably for the best. He had Floyd now, and as twisted and messed up as it often was, it was exciting and he liked it; most of the time.

Floyd coming into his life was probably the best thing at the time. It tore him away from Aaron, and gave Aaron a chance to focus on his family again. Not that he actually had, he was still too focused on work. It was always work with Hotch, and that was why, Reid figured, he'd fit so perfectly into his life.

Reid heard Floyd light up a cigarette and sighed. "Non-smoking suit, Floyd." he said quietly. He didn't get a reply so he returned to his thoughts of Aaron and what little they'd had together. A few moments later he was torn from them again.

"Spence, babes?" Floyd said from the other side of the room.

Reid rolled over and looked at him. He was bathed in shadows and was facing the wall, giving Reid his back. "What is it?"

"Come here."

Reid got up off the bed and started towards Floyd with slow steps. Something in his tone had set Reid on edge. "Yes?"

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Floyd inquired.

"About who?" Reid paused his movement, and then thought better of it. Knowing that if he didn't do as Floyd asked, he'd be worse for it. He continued his slow advance, carefully watching Floyd's back.

"You know who." Floyd's voice was deep and had a slight growl to it.

"No, I don't." he replied. The thought that Floyd actually knew he'd been thinking about Aaron terrified him. He forced himself to make sure his voice didn't shake, "Tell me, because I'm really not sure." He stood behind Floyd and put a tentative hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

Floyd moved so quickly Reid didn't have time to blink. He spun and had both of Reid's small wrists grasped firmly in one of his hands in an instant. Reid's eyes went wide, full of fear. The cigarette Floyd had lay smouldering on the hardwood floor. Floyd didn't seem to have even noticed, his eyes burning with rage towards Reid. His other hand had gone for Reid's neck, and now held it firmly, though nothing close to the intensity that he'd held Morgan or the guy on the plane. "You do know who! Aaron!" he said the name like a swear, "You're precious Aaron, who won't love you any farther than hot kisses and touches through clothing. Is that why you're with me? Because I'll do more of what you need? Because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty?"

Reid shook his head, letting out a small whimper, "No. No please, it's not like that."

"You're filth! You're nothing but a common whore! A slut in need of satisfying." Pure hated danced behind Floyd's eyes, and his hand on Reid's neck tightened just slightly.

"No, no Floyd." his voice was surprisingly calm, if not a little higher in pitch than usual. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, this time not from a need of release, but from pure fear to neutralize Floyd's hatred.

"Yes, yes Spence. You're dirt, and scum, and a whore, nothing more." The growl in his voice was unmistakeable, and sent a chill down Reid's spine.

'_Think, Reid, think._' Spencer silently urged himself, '_How are you going to get yourself out of this?_' Pushing past his trepidation he did his best to make eye contact with Floyd and not shrink away from the anger emanating there. "Then why are you with me, Floyd? If that's all I am, why are you doing all these wonderful things for me?"

This was enough to give Floyd pause, and his expression softened slightly. There were many reasons, but none he was prepared to share. He let go of Reid's neck and hands and pushed him away, turning his back to him again. "Because I am. That'll have to satisfy you."

Reid sighed, torn between rubbing his wrists or his neck. "You're too tough. Too "manly" to admit that you love me."

Floyd shook his head, his mane of hair waving back and forth. "Not, I'm not."

"Then why won't you say it? You never really have. I can say it, I love you. I can say I only want to be with you, no matter who else may occasionally cross my mind, I can honestly say I it'd you I want to come home to. But you can't even tell me you love me."

This was the kind of talk that angered Floyd, but he did his best to hide it. He couldn't convey his feelings for a multitude of reasons. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't let himself. Defence mechanism, maybe, but mostly it was because he never had, and didn't know how. "What's your point?" he asked, the annoyance obvious.

"My point is, how can I trust you if I don't know where you stand? I don't want to get all gushy and sentimental on you, but relationships need trust, and openness. No secrets, Floyd." He laughed a little nervously, "I've only just come to realise that's all you are. One big secret."

Floyd gritted his teeth; this love talk was going to make him sick. He cared, he was sure he did, but he wasn't so sure he could go as far as saying it was love. The closest he'd ever come to love, yes, but how could he be sure? He wasn't allowed to love, never had been, so now it was new. "I'm going out." he replied suddenly, turning to grab some clothes from his suitcase near the bed.

Reid sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat as he watched Floyd get dressed. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! It's late Floyd, don't go."

"I'm going." he said as he walked over to his old pile of clothes and pulled out one of his all-natural drug packets. It was the one he'd already used some of, and he stuffed it into the pocket of the new set of jeans he was wearing.

Reid groaned, "You're going, fine, I'll come with you!"

"No, you won't. You'll stay here." He checked himself over in a mirror, and started buttoning his dark red, silk shirt. Reid started to follow him as he left the room so he stopped and turned on his heel. "Stay. Go to bed, or something. I'll be back."

"At least tell me where you're going." Reid was almost pleading.

"I would, but I don't know yet. I'll find out when I get there." he turned again, and left the room.

Reid stood and listened to Floyd move through the suit until he couldn't hear him anymore, before flopping down on the bed. Tears of anger, frustration, and sadness threatened to fall as he lay, hugging a pillow close. He smothered his face in the soft fluff of the pillow, and it soaked up his tears before they fell.

----------------------------

It was a lonely ride down the elevator, but Floyd took this opportunity of privacy to indulge in his homemade concoction. He wasn't even sure what his plan was, but he needed to get away from Spencer, and sort things out. He exited the elevator and walked through the lobby. Not many people this time of night, but it didn't bother him.

The same young man was behind the check in desk, and Floyd received a wave, "Good evening, Sir. Where's your friend?"

Floyd paused, deliberately turned towards the man, and then stalked over to him. His voice was hushed, and malicious. "Don't talk about him. If you even so much as glance at him again you won't make it home for Christmas you little twat." Without so much as another word, Floyd left the young man shaking in fear, and hit the small town streets of Banff.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. Tall, thin, light fluffy hair, dressed casually and leaning against a wall. Floyd smirked as he approached, making eye contact. The other male's eyes flashed with a certain amount of excitement. Floyd took up position beside him, leaning on the wall as well. "How much?" he asked, his expression now blank.

"For you?" remarked the kid, he couldn't have been more than 18. He looked Floyd up and down. "I'll do you just because I want to. No charge."

Floyd smirked again, "Excellent, lead the way."

The boy turned and made his way down an alley. "It's not the most glamorous of settings, but it'll have to do." he called over his shoulder.

Floyd remained silent, not caring about the setting. The setting wasn't what mattered, it was the act itself. He needed to test his impulse control, and this was the means to doing so.

The boy shouldered open a door to an abandoned basement suite. There was a small bed in the corner, a side table, and various candles to light the place, but not much else. He moved to the bed and sat, then looked back at Floyd, "So, what do you want?"

"Everything. Nothing." Floyd closed the door and then moved closer to the bed. He sat down, placing one had on the boy's knee, and the other in his hair. "Let's just play it by ear." He leaned forward, kissing the other male lightly before guiding him down onto the bed, his weight heavy on top of the smaller frame. '_What are you missing, Floyd? What are you forgetting?_'

He didn't need to remember because the boy thought of it for him. He reached his slender arm over to the table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a square pack and closed the drawer again. "I-if you don't mind?" he asked Floyd, showing him the wrapped condom.

Floyd nodded, "Not at all." He knew how it worked, the way DNA could easily be traced back to him were anything to happen to this poor lad. That would certainly be tragic enough to put a flaw in his plans. Being very careful was the key to getting away with whatever you wanted, and he was not about to let himself get sloppy.

-----------------------------

Floyd wiped his hands on the bedspread, though it did little good. The thin fabric was soaked red with innocent blood. He looked over at the mess he'd made and frowned. It wasn't his messiest kill ever, but it certainly wasn't as clean as just snapping a neck. It was probably close to 1am, he needed to finish up here quickly, and then go back to the penthouse.

Spence was waiting. He knew Spence was waiting. And now he finally knew what he felt. This was usually how it went, sex and a good time, and then murder and death. The two occurrences went hand-in-hand for Floyd, except when it came to Spence. That had to mean something important. It had to mean something close to, or equivalent to, 'love' if not love itself. He'd proven that to himself, now the only task left was following through with what he had planned for this vacation. This was admittedly a lot harder when love was factored into the equation.

Floyd disposed of any evidence he could find that could connect him to this crime, and then hurried back to the suite. Blood still on his hands which he hid in deep coat pockets. There was no one in the lobby when he entered this time, and he walked briskly to the private elevator. The ride up seemed long, and he felt a strange cloudiness in his sinuses. He groaned knowing exactly what it meant, and placed a hand to his nose, just as it started to drop with fresh blood.

He was lucky it hadn't started in that small basement room. It would have been hard evidence to clean. At least his blood blended with the blood on his hands, and gave him an excuse in case Spence was lurking when he arrived. He wasn't, thankfully, and Floyd went into one of the spare bathrooms to wash up. The blood came off his hand easily and he stopped his nose from bleeding just as quick. Floyd then made his way back to the main bedroom.

Reid lay with his back to the door and Floyd silently crept up behind him. Once he set his weight on the bed be spoke, "Spence, babes."

Reid turned slightly to look at him, his eyes red and tired, "What?"

"Not sure I can say it, but it's true. I care for you more than I have anyone else, so that must mean it's true. Love and all." he looked away from Reid's eyes.

Reid smiled, "Thank you, Floyd. That's good enough for now." Floyd settled down on the bed behind him and they lay in silence until Reid drifted of to sleep.

----------------------

A/N: weak ending, but I have to go, and wanted to post before I left. Little gushy ending for my tastes too but whatever.


	9. Evidence Of His Love

Chapter 9: Evidence Of His Love

Reid woke to the sun shining through the window. He was shivering despite Floyd's arm around him, and his body held against him. Neither of them were under the covers and it was still winter. Reid quietly untangled himself from Floyd's clutches, trying not to disturb him. He stood next to the bed and looked down at Floyd. Eyes closed, breathing steady, hair messy and stuck together in small clumps, still dressed in what he'd gone out in the night before. Reid sighed, a part of him wished he knew what Floyd had done, and another part was positive he didn't want to know and was just glad he'd come back safe, and with the realisation that he did love him, even if he still couldn't say it.

He plodded off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and kept the door open so he could glance out at Floyd's sleeping form on the bed. He looked normal. Possibly even innocent. Certainly not abusive. Though it wasn't abuse if he let it happen, was it? It was only abuse if he fought back, and was hurt for it, which he never did.

He knew, with that logic, that he was lying to himself, but it quelled his fears. He finished with his teeth, and took a final look at Floyd before closing the bathroom door. He stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the large shower. This would surely warm him up, and if nothing else give him time alone to think. He turned on the water, standing to the side as it warmed up. He tested the temperature with his hands as the glass walls fogged up. When it seemed desirable, not scolding hot but pretty close, he stepped under the spray and let it cleanse his mind and spirit, and obviously his body.

Partway through his routine of rubbing his skin almost raw to rid himself of any dirt, he felt a cold rush of air on his back. He spun and came face-to-face with Floyd who was now closing the shower door behind him. "W-what are you doing?" Reid asked, trying to keep his eyes on Floyd's face and not his naked chest.

"Showering, Spence. What's it look like?" Floyd raised a brow at him.

"Yes, but here? Right now?" he hugged himself, almost trying to hide his body.

"Yes, now. You always use up all the hot water; need to get in on it while there's still some left. Turn around." Floyd ordered.

"Why?" Reid asked, unmoving.

"I'll wash your back for you, now turn."

Reid sighed reluctantly and turned around. He saw Floyd reach for the soap and tensed slightly. He didn't know why, but something felt off today. He let Floyd soap up his back as he stood still. Reid didn't usually use soap, but rather scrubbed any dirt off with his bare hands. He looked down at his arms and chest; they were red both from his scrubbing and from the heat of the water. He remembered a time when he didn't wash as roughly as this, but with a nice even temperature, and the use of soap. This had been his way for months now though, and he wasn't sure what had brought on the change.

He saw the soap get returned to its holder and felt Floyd's hands return to his back. Rough hands over smooth skin, and a deep massage to take out the strain between his shoulders. Floyd scrubbed away any dirt as he washed off the soap. Reid felt Floyd's hands trail down to his hips, and then around his front, hugging his abdomen and pulling him close. He felt a tongue and teeth against his earlobe, and then kisses down his neck. Floyd's body tight against his left absolutely nothing to the imagination, as every ripple of muscle could clearly be felt.

Reid automatically responded, tilting his head back and letting Floyd kiss his shoulder. Floyd's left hand moved down to grip his thigh, and his right locked around his shoulders and chest. Reid let out a small moan as warning bells started ringing in his head. Something still didn't feel right. "Floyd." he breathed, "Stop. Not now."

"You want it." Floyd replied taking a step forward and pushing Reid into one of the tiled walls.

Reid was torn between a gasp and a sigh as his eyes slid closed, "Floyd, how many times do I have to tell you no?" His body was reacting in ways he wished it wasn't, at least not now, as blood rushed South and he felt himself harden -almost- against his will.

"Until I believe you." Floyd said, a rush of words in Reid's ear. "You can say no all you want, but it's you're body I'll listen to." He started to shift his hands, moving his left up to Reid's chest to hold him in place, and his right hand trailing down Reid's abdomen.

During this shift Reid took his chance to wriggle free, and spun to face Floyd. There still wasn't much room to move, but he felt a lot safer facing Floyd, even if he was still against a wall. He was about to speak but Floyd moved first, crushing their lips together. Reid found himself returning the kiss despite his instincts screaming at him to stop. Neither of them were really under the shower spray at this point, but Reid no longer craved the intense heat of the water against his skin, sterilizing him. He ran his hands through Floyd's hair as Floyd pulled away from the kiss. That was when he saw it; Floyd's hair dripping red in Reid's hands. "Floyd… what?" Reid said, pulling his hands away and looking down at them. Watered-down redness covered his palms.

Floyd followed Reid's line of sight and frowned, "It's nothing, Spence."

"No, it's something. Just please tell me it's not what I think it is." All signs of arousal were gone as Reid looked up into Floyd's eyes imploringly.

"It's not what you think it is." Floyd stepped back away from Reid and under the shower spray again, to wash the mess from his hair. It was exactly what Reid thought it was, but Floyd wasn't about to admit it.

Reid stood with his arms wrapped around himself again, and watched the red water go down the drain until it finally ran clear. He wanted to believe it wasn't blood, but he'd had his fair share of experience with it, and it sure looked like it. What had Floyd done last night? Now he was positive he didn't want to know. He looked up at Floyd, his expression blank, "I need to wash my hair now. Are you done?" Floyd nodded. "Good, can you go then?"

A sigh, "No, I want to wash your hair." There was no response. "Please?" he added, with a hint of annoyance.

Reid nodded and stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. Floyd motioned for him to turn around, and he did so, standing very still as Floyd washed his hair.

----------------------

They stood in the living room, Floyd dressed sharply as usual, and Reid bundled up in a warm knitted sweater. Floyd glanced at him, a small smirk on his lips, "What would you like to do today?"

Reid looked over, slightly shocked he was getting a choice. "Um, I don't know. Touristy stuff? What do people normally do here?"

"Shop… or ski but I don't think you'd be very good at that. In the winter, if you're not skiing you're shopping."

"So, let's shop then." Reid said with a smile. He needed to distract himself from all his horrible thoughts about Floyd. A public setting would be a good place to do that.

--------------------

Floyd let Reid lead him around the downtown core. It seemed to be keeping Reid happy, and so was keeping Floyd happy. He paid for the items Reid wanted, and didn't say much until they rounded a corner and came face-to-face with crime scene tape. He put a hand on Reid's shoulder as he looked down to where an occupied body bag was being transported from an alley way halfway down. "Let's go back, Spence."

"Why?" Reid questioned, "There's room to go around on the other side of the street."

"There's nothing down that way that's very interesting. Come on, let's go."

"Well I still want to look Floyd. I've never been here before, remember?" Reid was still smiling as he looked back at Floyd.

Floyd glowered at Reid for a moment, "I said we're going back."

"What's with you Floyd? Crime scene got you spooked?" Reid asked teasingly.

Floyd looked past Reid to the alley, and the body bag, and the multitude of RCMP officers and detectives mulling about. "Yes." he answered simply.

Reid frowned, and then thought back to the shower and the blood. "You… You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Do you think I did?" Floyd answered the question with a question.

"I'd like to think you didn't, but I don't know. I feel like I don't know you at all, some days." Reid was trying to study Floyd's facial expressions to judge falsities from truths.

"Let's go, Spence. Before we cause a scene."

"No, I want you to be honest with me. Please, just tell me if you were involved. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You won't run off to the nearest phone and tell your beloved Aaron? Right, I don't believe you." Floyd's anger was growing, bubbling its way to the top.

"What's he going to do? We're not even in America, there's nothing he can do." In truth there was probably plenty, but that didn't need to be conveyed.

"I might have had a little accident, nothing to worry yourself over. Happy? Can we go now?" Floyd turned and took a step back the way they'd come.

"No, Floyd. Tell me what happened, and I can help you."

That small amount of defiance was enough for Floyd's temper to reach the boiling point, and he went off without warning. Dropping the shopping bags, he spun, taking hold of Reid's jacket and slamming him into the brick wall beside them. There was a satisfying crack as Reid's head struck the wall, only slightly cushioned by the hood around his head. The sound echoed off the buildings but Floyd was unaware of the attention it drew to them. "Spence, babes, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." He clamped one hand over Reid's mouth to silence him. Reid's eyes were wide and scared, and he would have begged forgiveness if he had use of his mouth. "Now when I say something, you do it. No questions asked. No arguments. Understand?" Reid nodded. "Good. Now shut your goddamned mouth." Floyd said as he removed his hand from Reid's mouth. He didn't give Reid the satisfaction of letting him go, though. Instead he made a fist under Reid's chin and knocked his head back into the wall again.

He wasn't allowed to go any farther than that before there were hands on him, pulling him off Reid. He didn't fight the others like he normally would have but let Reid go, making him responsible for holding up his own weight. It would have been a simple thing for Reid to do had there not been a small patch of ice under his feet. Floyd watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as Reid slipped and fell on his side.

There were immediately hands on Reid, checking if he was okay. Reid pushed them off for a moment, spitting out the blood that was in his mouth from where he bit his tongue with the second crack to the wall. After checking the back of his head for blood -there wasn't any- he reached out for a hand to help him up.

Floyd growled as more strangers reached out to Reid to help him off the ground. No one else was allowed to touch his Spence. No one! He didn't fight the hands that held him though, knowing it would only get him in more trouble if they thought he was going to attack Reid again.

Once both men were standing the questions started. "What the hell is going on here?"

Floyd rolled his eyes, "Nothing officer, you've got the wrong idea."

The officer looked to Reid, "Tell me what happened, son."

"Nothing." Reid replied. "We were just messing around."

"He assaulted you. You can have him charged."

"No! No that's okay. He wasn't serious; just… just let him go. Please." He looked at the men holding Floyd, who in turn looked at the mediating officer, who nodded.

Floyd was released and he rolled he shoulders to get the kinks out. He looked straight at Reid with a small smirk, "Good boy, Spence."

None of the present officers like Floyd's tone but there was nothing they could do as Reid went over to him and hugged him. Floyd wrapped his arms around Reid lovingly, and kissed the top of his head. Reid's body shuddered as he held in the tears he wanted to spill, "I'm sorry, Floyd."

Floyd smirked at the officers over Reid's shoulder, "I know, babes. I know. Let's go home." He felt Reid nod against his chest and moved with him over to the discarded shopping bags. He kept one arm around Reid as he picked them up and started back to the suite.


	10. Bloody Unappreciative

Chapter 10: Bloody Unappreciative

The rest of the afternoon was spent in near silence. Reid watched TV, holding an icepack to his head to keep the swelling down. Floyd had insisted on getting one for Reid, his own way of apologizing without words. Reid had insisted he didn't need one, but his words had met deaf ears, and they both made their way to the front desk to ask for one. The following few moments consisted of Reid trying to reason with Floyd on why he should _not_ kill the nice young lad behind the counter. Reid couldn't understand Floyd's protective nature. He didn't see why there was a need to attack someone for handing him an icepack, when that was exactly what Floyd had asked them to do.

Floyd had muttered something about people never doing what their told, which had left Reid completely confused. Now he sat on the couch, watching Floyd pace with wary eyes. When Floyd would turn his direction he'd turn his attention to the TV set, and then back again when Floyd turned away. This silence lasted for a few hours before Floyd turned to the nearest secondary bedroom and locked himself behind its door.

Reid quickly grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the local news. He turned the volume way down so he could only just hear it, and waited for anything to come up on the scene downtown. It didn't take long, since it appeared to be the day's top story, and was being repeated with regular updates every fifteen minutes. The victim, a young male, was found just before noon, time of death appears to have been several hours earlier. Police refused to give many details, and request that anyone with information about the identity of the victim, and who he may have been with, come forward to help solve the case. It was currently being ruled a homicide.

Reid listened intently glancing over at the bedroom door. The next segment promised an exclusive interview with a friend of the deceased, claiming it was he who found the body, and he wanted his identity hidden. A small part of Reid was scared to listen to what the friend had to say, but he couldn't tear himself away from the screen. He watched the bedroom door until the next segment came on and then was once more glued to the screen.

The boy's face was blurred, but not overly well. You could tell he was young, dark-skinned, and wasn't wearing much clothing despite it being cold outside. The interviewer was off camera, and she started asking questions.

_"Can you tell us your name?"_ simple question to start with.

_"Not my real name."_ he said, his voice sounded young too. _"Don't want the coppers finding out I'm talking to you and not them. You can call me B.J."_

"B.J., don't the police already know who you are? You claim to be the one who called 911 when you found the body."

"Yeah, girl, I called, but I ain't left my name with them. Anonymous, and all that. Don't want them arresting me due to my line of work, ya know?"

"Can you tell us who the victim is?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know who it is. He goes by Hunter on the streets. It his pad I found him in anyway, gonna assume it's him."

"What led you over there this morning?"

"We have a system, see? Always check in with each other after we're done with a trick. He never checked in last night. Knew something was wrong, but I was tried up see, so couldn't check up on him until this morning. That's when I found it… him." he swallowed hard, _"It was like some scene out of a horror flick. Blood all around him. Looked wickedly brutal."_

"So were you able to identify him?"

"No, not really. Face was messed up real bad. That and I was a bit distracted by the fact his insides didn't seem to be inside no more. The rest of the room was surprisingly clean though."

"What did you do after that?"

"Found a dumpster to spill my guts into. Then found some change, and called the cops from a payphone."

"So what was Hunter doing? How did this happen to him?"

"I'd imagine he was doing much the same thing that kept me tied up and not being able to check on him. Turning a trick like most of us street folk. Good money, but you do get some psychos. Never heard of anything like this though. Saw him leave with some guy right before I got a job. Don't know if he saw anyone else after that."

"Can you describe this guy?"

"Not well. Didn't see his face or nuffin'. Tall, dark hair, good build, gorgeous ass. That's all I paid attention to."

"So you're prostitutes?" she asked. It was clear she was starting to become a little uncertain about the situation.

_"No, m'am. Us males prefer the term 'hustler'."_

"H-how old are you?"

B.J. stiffened, and his tone changed, _"I'm 18, what's it to you?"_

She was positive she was being lied to, _"Really, how old are you?"_

"I said 18. Now leave it be or I'm walking away right now."

"Fine, how old was Hunter then? The public needs to know the sheer atrocity of this crime."

He shrugged, _"He was 16, I fink. Maybe just barely 17. We tend to forget our birthdays after a few years."_

Reid was in utter shock and disbelief and he tried to work out the time frame Floyd had been gone. Unfortunately it matched up with time of death. His jaw was agape, and his hands lay by his sides, icepack freezing the fingers on his right. He refused to believe Floyd could be responsible, or even merely involved, in such a horrendous crime, despite the fact Floyd admitted to having an 'accident' and that he was always talking trash about whores.

Sure Floyd had his violent streak, but he couldn't have been capable to eviscerating a young boy. Reid refused to accept the facts and threw them all out the window. There was absolutely no way. No possible way. _'But what if he did?' _he thought to himself. _'What if I'm involved with a deranged killer? Hmmm? No, it's not possible. He couldn't have. I know the signs; I've seen the look those people have in their eyes. Floyd doesn't have that look. Sure he can be violent, and verbally abusive… and lately physically abusive,' _he brought the icepack up to his head again, _'but that doesn't mean he's capable of this. There's no reason for him to kill an innocent boy. What motive would he have? None. Means, sure… Opportunity, yes… but motive? There is no motive. So he didn't do it.'_

His reasoning was calming him down slightly but it was obvious he was still on edge as a series of bangs and crashes started behind the closed bedroom door and he jumped, nearly falling off the couch in fright. He took a couple deep breaths to collect himself and then stood up, walking over to the closed door, his icepack lay forgotten on the floor.

It was now silent behind the door and Reid hesitantly knocked twice. No reply, so Reid opened it slowly and looked inside. The room was empty, and a lamp lay broken near the bed. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and there was a light on behind it. Reid quietly made his way over and knocked on the doorframe, "Floyd? Are you okay?"

Again there was no reply, just the steady sound of something dripping, like the tap had been left on. Reid nervously pushed the door open and saw Floyd standing hunched over the sink, his head low to it, his hand gripped firmly to the counter on either side, and his arms shaking with the strain of holding himself in such a position.

Reid walked swiftly over to him and placed a hand on his back, "Floyd? What's wrong?" He still didn't get any sort of response, "Please, talk to me." Reid tried to get a good look at him, but with his head bowed and his long hair it was near impossible to see his face.

Floyd shifted his weight to his left side, took his right hand off the counter, and moved his hair out of the way. Reid gasped at the amount of blood he saw spilling from Floyd's nose. The unremitting stream that he had thought was tap water was in fact the worst nosebleed Reid had ever seen Floyd have. There were thick parts and thin parts, and the area around the sink looked like material Reid had seen in many crime scene photos. Large gobs where the blood had tried to clot coated the area around his mouth, making speaking and breathing difficult. The fast paced drip-drip-drip hitting the sink basin was alarming.

"My God, Floyd! Don't just stand there letting it bleed! Try and stop it!" Reid scrambled for the roll of toilet paper, ripping off a long piece and bunching it up. He turned to Floyd and moved quickly to hold it under his nose. "Keep that there."

Floyd moved again, and with a shaking hand held the tissue in place. Reid was back at the roll, ripping off another long piece and bunching it up to wipe away the blood from around Floyd's mouth. With his mouth clear he spoke his first words to Reid in hours, "Were I able to move I'd have stopped it on my own."

Reid frowned and sighed, "You could at least say 'thank you'." He tossed the bloody tissue in the waste bin and took another bunch off the roll, ready to switch it with the one Floyd was using. He had blood on his hands, but didn't care. When the tissue in Floyd's hand was completely soaked they did a quick exchange, and Reid once again disposed of the bloodied one.

Slowly Floyd straightened up, still gripping the bloodied, slippery, counter to keep himself from falling over. He was feeling unusually light-headed from the blood loss, and passing out was a definite possibility. He felt Reid's hands steady him as he leaned back against the wall. He mumbled something akin to a 'thank you.' and Reid smiled.

Reid hadn't actually heard what Floyd said, but the tone of voice came across clearly. His smile was appreciative none-the-less. The left sleeve of the jean jacket Floyd was wearing has a nice spot of blood, and Reid suddenly knew why there was no blood trail on the floor. He ran a hand through Floyd's hair, and then rested it on his cheek as Floyd eye's closed. "Hey you," he whispered, "keep those eyes open for me, would you? I don't want you to pass out standing up."

Floyd snorted in amusement, creating an extra gush of blood. "Then maybe I shouldn't be standing. Will you allow me the luxury of passing out if I'm lying down?"

"I doubt it, but lying down is probably safer if you pass out without permission." he said, trying to keep the mood light, fortunately it seemed to be working. He stepped away from Floyd and back over to the roll of toilet paper. He took it off the spool, and tucked it under his arm. Turning back to Floyd he saw that his eyes were closed again. "Floyd… Hon… eyes open, okay?" he stepped over and gently touched Floyd's face again. Floyd slowly opened his eyes, looking less than impressed.

Reid smiled, shaking his head at Floyd's stubbornness. "Come on, lay down." Floyd took a step and Reid stopped him, "No, right here. On the floor. I don't want you moving too far."

Floyd groaned at Reid's mothering nature but complied, sliding slowly down the wall with Reid by his side. He positioned himself so he was lying parallel to the wall, and Reid sat with his back against the wall, and took Floyd's head in his lap. Reid kept the roll of toilet paper close at hand, and made sure Floyd's head was tilted back, the way he liked it, to slow the bleeding. It wasn't the proper way, but it was the way Floyd always insisted on. They stayed like that for several moments, switching out used tissue for new every minute until they were sure it hand stopped.

Floyd stood slowly, though he wasn't feeling nearly as light headed as he had earlier, standing slowly would ensure the bleeding didn't start again. Reid stood with him, and then started collecting the used tissues, putting them in the trash bin as Floyd walked slowly from the room. Reid followed shortly after and watched from the bathroom doorway as Floyd scooped up the packet of drugs that had caused all this, and pocketed it. Floyd stripped out of his ruined jacket and discarded onto the floor before exiting the room.

He stood in the living room, Reid following quietly behind him, and glanced at the TV. It was repeating the interview with B.J. as he described the man he'd seen with Hunter. Floyd looked back at Reid, then at the TV, and then back again, with a brow raised. He said nothing as he gathered up a different coat for him to wear, and headed towards the elevator.

Reid's jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and outrage. "You can't possibly be considering going out in your condition? I don't think it's safe. Floyd? Are you even listening to me?" he asked, following him through the suite.

"No." Floyd said in reply, looking at Reid sternly. "Go make yourself useful and clean up in there." he nodded towards the bedroom they'd been in. "No maid service remember. I'll be back. I always come back, babes." He left Reid standing in the hall, shocked and confused he could do so much to care for this man, and get nothing in return.


	11. Subduing The Beast

Chapter 11: Subduing The Beast

Reid spent the early evening hours cleaning the blood off the bathroom tile. The following hour he paced the living room, and the hour after that he got hungry and found something to eat. He stood on the main balcony, over looking the downtown core of Banff. He watched the people, or rather the dots with arms and legs, move about below him as the sun set. It was a gorgeous sunset behind the mountains, but Reid couldn't appreciate its beauty. Not tonight. Tonight he was experience a handful of conflicting emotions, and appreciation wasn't one of them.

In the dimming light, bundled tightly in a sweater, mitts, and his jacket, a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands, Reid tried to see if he could spot Floyd amongst the barely discernible dots, better known as people. It was an almost impossible task, but it kept his mind from racing, and let it slow down and focus on something. He tried to sort out his emotions, putting them each in a separate pile. One for the good and one for the bad, to see which was higher. This also proved to be more work than it was worth, as both piles grew, and then toppled into each other, mixing together to create the jumbled mess he'd started with.

He let out a sigh, watching his breath mingle with the air. He turned and went back inside the suite, walking to the opposite side where the mud room was to hang up his jacket. He carried his mug of cocoa around the house, exploring the rooms he hadn't been in, or spent much time in. It was silent for the most part, only his footsteps on the hardwood made any noise. Finally he made his way to the master bedroom.

Glancing at the Jacuzzi he let out another sigh, flashing back to the previous evening. Flesh on flesh, hands in hair, teeth on skin. Reid slowly reached up and placed his fingertips just inside the high neck of his sweater. The dark circular mark Floyd's mouth had left was still tender to the touch and probably would be for several days, and it would probably be visible for at least a week. Reid moved his hand away, making sure the mark stayed hidden under his sweater, and wondered what Morgan would say if he saw it once they were back at work. Heck, what would everyone say?

Would they pretend they didn't notice? Or give him a small smile and a knowing look? Reid shuddered to think what reaction Aaron would have. He turned away from the tub, forcing the memories of the past, and the fears of the future, out of his mind. He walked over to the bed, set his mug down on the side table, and then sat down to watch the bedroom door. He was hoping Floyd's figure would appear framed within it soon.

----------------------------

Floyd left the penthouse, keeping his head down as he walked, both to shield himself from the wind outside, and to hide the remnants of blood still on his face. He found the nearest restaurant and made his way into the restroom to clean up. None of the other patrons bothered him, or even acknowledged he was there, which was fine my Floyd.

He'd figured out the previous night that he felt something analogous to love for Reid, but that didn't explain why there were many times he wanted nothing to do with him. Tonight was one of those times. Floyd looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he was clean of blood but his pupils were slightly dilated from the drugs he'd snorted. It was a rare occurrence, but he was glad it had happened. It gave him guidance to what he was going to do next.

There were three stages to his concoction: the first was the initial high, the rush of colours and sounds, the whole reason he took it. The second was the inevitable nosebleed. One good thing, one bad. The third could be either. Coming down off such a powerful high from natural products messed with the brain's senses, reducing it down to a human's basic primal instincts, self-preservation and reproduction, until it was satiated or until it recovered on its own. Satisfying the urges was the fastest way to make them go away.

This was the stage Floyd was in, experiencing heightened territorial and defensive instincts, and increased sex drive. Only one of the two needed to be satisfied, which was evident with the time he'd spent with Reid in the Jacuzzi. However, he enjoyed it far more when both urges were quelled simultaneously, like he had with the poor boy the previous evening. He could feel the dark beast inside him as it reared its head and let out a roar. Its long sabre-like fangs dripping with saliva and blood. Yes, it needed to be fed, and he knew exactly how.

He hit the streets again, looking for a good location. Banff was too small to have a predominantly gay neighbourhood like a large city would, so it was hard to find what he wanted. He'd already taken a simple whore off the streets; tonight he sought something different.

He watched the buildings as he passed them, walking at a quick pace. He was startled when a woman ran headlong into him. He would have knocked her down had she not wrapped her arms around him in a suffocating embrace. Try as he might, he was unable to pry her arms off him.

She hugged him tightly, looking content, and whispered, "I still love you."

Floyd looked repulsed by such a statement, and was ready to tear her head off when two others ran to the rescue. One was a woman of near the same age, and she was able to take the other woman off of Floyd's person without much struggle. The second was a young man, who appeared to be slightly out of breath as he ran up to them.

"I'm so sorry." he started, looking at Floyd. "It's my mother. She's off her meds. Spent the last 20 minutes trying to bring her back home. Again, sorry for her behaviour, can I make it up to you somehow? Dinner should be ready in a few moments, would you join us? It's the least I can offer. Provided you don't mind a little insanity around the dinner table."

Floyd smirked, '_This is why I love Canadians. So hospitable._' he thought. He shook his head, declining the offer. "No, that's quite alright. I already have plans. Thank you." The young man gave a nod, and Floyd watched as they escorted the crazed woman back towards her home.

He followed shortly afterwards, staying in the shadows, and making note of which house they entered, and the amount of cars out front. And then he waited, continuing to watch from his distant vantage point. The sun had fully set by the time anyone emerged out of the house, though it had only been an hour. The young man who had spoken to him earlier stepped out onto the front porch and waved a goodbye to the others still in the house before the door closed. The beast inside him roared again, and Floyd watched the man get into his car. He checked the street signs, a one-way, which meant the man had to drive this way. Floyd started walking away from the man and his car, waiting for them to approach.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the rumble of the engine drawing nearer. He made eye contact with the driver, and stopped walking. The man pulled up beside him and hit the button to roll down the automatic windows. "You still out in this horrible weather? Like a lift?"

Floyd smirked and leaned down into the window, giving the man a friendly wave. '_Play nice._' he coached himself. "Sure." he replied, the word rolling off his tongue like liquid honey. He watched the young man smile, and hit the auto locks to unlock the door. Floyd opened it and got inside as the window was rolled up again.

"So where you going?" the man asked, smile still on his face.

Floyd pondered his answer for a moment, before replying, "Where do you live?" He glanced over to the young male beside him and noticed happily that his cheeks had turned a wonderful crimson shade.

"I… Um… Wha…. H-how is that relevant?" he asked, trying very hard to focus on the road and not look at Floyd.

Floyd smirked again, "You wanted to know if there was any way you could make it up to me, and there is. Provided you're interested? You seem the type."

"W-what type?" he asked nervously.

"My type?"

"W-well yes, I suppose I am, b-but I'm seeing someone." He was tightening and loosening his grip on the steering wheel as he spoke.

"They don't have to know." Floyd murmured, turning in his seat to face the other man. '_Careful, don't scare him off now._' he continued to instruct himself. '_Ah, but if he's a whore like Spence, he won't be able to resist. If he resists, then he's not a whore, and there's plenty of time to find another._' At the next red light Floyd reached over and stroked a finger up the other man's thigh.

He sucked in a breath and looked down but didn't do anything to stop Floyd's action. "I-I… I live just down another block."

Floyd looked pleased with himself as the light changed to green, "Excellent." He turned to sit properly in his seat, glancing sideways at the younger male. "So, what's your name?" he asked casually. Usually he didn't bother with names, but in this case it seemed like the right thing to do.

"L-Lucas… Luke." he replied. "W-what about you?"

"Floyd."

----------------------------------------------

Floyd surveyed the second mess he'd made in less than 24 hours. At least it was in a bathroom this time, so easy clean up. Luke's blood was sprayed and spattered in wonderful patterns all over the shower curtain and the tiled walls of the tub. He listened to the soft dripping sound as the blood fell from certain spots on the ceiling. This was definitely messier than the last.

Floyd stood nude, and washed himself of the blood at the sink. He glanced over to the tub, only Lucas' hand was visible this side of the shower curtain. He was staring at it when he twitched, and he heard a soft moan. Impossible. This much blood loss there was no way he could still be alive. This almost gave literal meaning to the phrase blood bath. Floyd stepped over to the tub, and pulled back the curtain. He was met with scared, searching eyes.

"Bloody fucking hell!" he swore and looked down at Luke, who looked back with another moan. Floyd grimaced and reached down, putting a hand on either side of his head, "Sorry, sweet-cheeks, but your mother's a loon." He pulled and twisted, breaking Luke's neck and ending his misery. See, he could be compassionate.

He continued to clean himself up, and then carefully made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. He was sure not to leave any fingerprints behind as he left the small house into the dark streets and walked back home.

He entered the lobby, and immediately heard voices to one side. The regular young bloke behind the counter was talking with another employee off to one side. "Tomorrow afternoon, yeah. Home for the holidays." he said, happily chatting until he saw Floyd.

Floyd's internal beast licked its chops, craving another kill even though there was no longer a need for one. Floyd smirked and made his way to the elevator, planning out what tomorrow would hold in store for him. It quelled the beast.


	12. The Taste Of Death

A/N1: Sorry this took ages longer than my usual ages… It's been a rough week. I was sick for a few days, nearly brain-dead, but tried to write a bit anyway… and then nearly all hell broke loose (ok I'm exaggerating slightly) and I worried myself sick over someone who really means like the world to me. Some (or at least one) of you know about that. And so as a result I couldn't think enough to even read chapters that were posted let alone try to write my own. But it's all good, and I'm writing with a furious passion to make up for it now.  
(note, the following A/N is one I wrote while I was sick… thought I'd still include it because the part of the chapter I wrote when sick is still in place, and because it gives a nice picture of the state of mind I was in. Oh goodness, me.)

A/N2: Oh crap… what did I do? This is what happens when you write when you're sick and your head is cloudy. Giddiness ensues. Oi! giggles and dances about… singing Ok, honestly if the first half of this chapter needs rewriting tell me. I'll redo it when I'm not so out of it still. Though, we do need the comic relief for the next chapter so this may be a good thing in the end.  
Oh and strong language one part, but I think since it's rated 'M' no one's going to care.

----------------------------------

Chapter 12: The Taste Of Death

Reid flicked on the lamp next to the bed when the darkness started to enclose around him a little too closely. It kept the demons at bay, and Reid crawled under the warm heavy covers, his back to the light to keep him protected from a sneak attack by the beasts that lurked in the dark. He looked out the large window, past the balcony railing, and to the stars in the sky. There wasn't much light coming through the window, and it would only get worse, but for now it was enough to comfort him, and he quickly dozed off into an undisturbed sleep.

He woke to a cold rush of air on his back, and his eyes snapped open. Darkness. The lamp had been shut off, leaving him unprotected. He brought his knees up, and hugged them, waiting for the inevitable attack. He felt another weight join him on the bed, and then warmth and comfort as an arm draped around him. Floyd. It was only Floyd. It was no demon or beast, and so he could relax.

He returned his legs to his normal sleeping position so they were spooning on the bed, and snuggled back against Floyd. He breathed in Floyd's scent and smiled to himself. "Floyd?" he whispered into the darkness that suddenly wasn't so scary. Kisses on his neck in response. "I've been thinking."

Floyd stiffened, and grunted out a 'What'-like sound, in response.

"You've done a million wonderful things for me here. This trip, and all the gifts, and there's still more under the tree, but you haven't asked me for anything. Not even a hint as to what I should get you for Christmas." he yawned. "I'd feel bad not getting you anything." he yawned again. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Floyd paused, kissing Reid's neck again, soothing and relaxing him before he whispered, "You. I want you." Reid made a small noise of comfort; though he'd already drifted back to sleep, and it was all Floyd needed to hear to bring a smirk to his face. "I'll take that as permission."

---------------------------------

They woke near the same time, in the late morning hours, and showered together again. Reid still insisted the water be nearly scalding hot and reluctantly let Floyd use soap on his back. He shut down his mind to Floyd's touch, not reacting to the light kisses and nips and Floyd tended to him. His time to wash Floyd was very routine, and unexciting. He had a horrible feeling in his gut this morning, and was hoping he was just getting sick, but somehow he doubted it would be that simple.

Floyd cooked breakfast, and they ate together in near silence. Reid would occasionally try to make small talk, but Floyd didn't respond. His mind, too, was on other things. When they were finally finished eating and Reid was sitting with his arms crossed and his head down, Floyd took notice.

"What's wrong, babes?"

Reid sighed, he couldn't very well say what he was thinking, '_I think you're a homicidal maniac, please tell me I'm wrong._' so he lied as best as he knew how, "I'm… I'm just bored. Other than shopping yesterday we've hardly done anything together."

Floyd frowned, "Well, I have to go out later, but then we can spend the whole evening together." Reid sighed again and nodded. Floyd rolled his eyes when Reid wasn't looking, and pointed to the TV, "Go find a music station, or something, to listen to."

Reid stood up from the kitchen breakfast nook and into the living room. He turned on the TV and started looking at the satellite guide for the music channels.

Floyd called to him from the kitchen again, "Pick something I'm going to like."

Reid laughed a little, "If I do that, I'll continue to be bored." He continued to flick through the channels until he found a pop/hits/rock station. He hoped it would satisfy both their music tastes. He hit 'enter' on the guide and listened to the song that had just started playing. He bit his lower lip, and withheld his giggles, trying to listen to Floyd's reaction. A loud groan greeted his ears, and Reid lost it into a fit of giggles. He grinned as Floyd entered the room and tried to wrestle the remote from his hands.

Reid tried to sing along through his laughter. He knew Floyd could easily use excessive force to take the remote from him, and he wasn't so Reid was going to take advantage of it while it lasted. "All you need is love, all you need is love. All you need is love, love, love is all you need."

The Beatles tune assaulted Floyd's ears, and Reid's attempt at singing didn't help. "Shut up, before I make you."

Normally Reid would have complied, but he didn't actually hear a serious threat in the words. "Aw, come on! You're a Brit, be proud!"

"No, I'm a Wop with an English accent, there's a significant difference." Floyd countered. He held Reid's wrists tightly, but wasn't hurting him.

Reid still held the remote in one hand as he furrowed his brow at Floyd. It was another one of these little known facts he hadn't know. Just when he was starting to think he had Floyd figured out there would be some new development. So he was Italian? That made little, to no, sense. He didn't have long to ponder this as he noticed Floyd smirk at the opening beat of the next song. "W-what?"

Floyd's smirk became a devilish grin, "This is much better." He pulled Reid close so he could whisper the lyrics in his ear. "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. Help me… I broke apart my insides. Help me… I've got no soul to sell. Help me… the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself." Reid could practically feel his grin against his cheek as the chorus started. "I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god."

Reid stiffened and gulped, which only made Floyd laugh as he leaned back and looked at Reid. "What? It's not like you don't know it's true."

"I-I know, but it's a whole different thing to hear you say it, and not just imply it."

Floyd shrugged, "Guess you'll just have to get used to it then."

Reid sighed as Floyd practically buried himself in his hair, breathing in the fresh shampoo scent with a low growl. Reid followed Floyd's hands as they wrapped around him. Reid let his arms drop from the position they'd been in, and he focused on those hands that could be so caring and so hurtful. He felt Floyd tug up his shirt and place his hands on his bare back. Reid stood still as Floyd's hands did more exploring, pausing to hold him by his slim hips, and then moving up his sides, thumbs brushing his chest.

Reid tilted his head to the opposite side when Floyd decided to start sucking on his earlobe. He let him gain better access, because it was better, and safer, than fighting it. Floyd trailed kisses down his neck, moving his hands to Reid's shoulders. He pulled back the collar of Reid's sweatshirt and nipped at the mark he'd left there. Reid flinched, so Floyd did it again.

Now Reid tried to pull away, but Floyd just gripped his shoulders harder, keeping him still. He kissed along Reid's jaw line, and then kissed him fully and deeply. He was pleased when Reid returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. They stood lip-locked for a while before Floyd pulled back and looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. "I have to go. I'll be back." He let Reid go and started towards the mudroom and elevator to put on his coat and leave.

Reid stood slightly shocked. As soon as he was getting into it, Floyd decides to leave. Brilliant timing. He couldn't find the words to say anything as Floyd left the suite. Slowly he sat down on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling dejected and completely alone. He started to hum the next song, and in certain parts sung under his breath. His voice would crack occasionally as he pushed back tears. He wouldn't let them fall.

He sung a line and stopped to breathe, coming in partway through the next, before he sighed and snuggled down in a ball on the couch. Once again he'd been left for something more important. Abandoned and discarded until Floyd decided he was worth it again.

------------------------------

Floyd walked through the lobby, glancing to see if the 'charming' young man behind the counter was still present. He was. Floyd made his way outside, to his rented SUV, and waited, watching the doors for any sign of the young man. He was getting extremely impatient nearly 2 hours later, wondering if perhaps there had been a back staff entrance he wasn't aware of, when the man finally exited the building.

Floyd was satisfied for now and watched for which vehicle the man entered, and then started following closely as they drove out of Banff through the mountains. Floyd watched closely, making note of each time the man glanced into his rear-view mirror. He knew he was there, and that was exactly what Floyd wanted.

Further down the highway the young man pulled over to the side of the road, and got out. This next part would have to be planned carefully. There was absolutely no room for error. Floyd exited the SUV and approached the young man, who was yelling various colourful obscenities at him. "Shut up." Floyd said giving him a bored look. "You made me wait two bloody fucking hours, so now you're going to shut up and let me speak."

The younger man paused his barrage of words; despite Floyd's bored look he clearly meant business. "What do you want?" he hesitated to ask.

"For you to shut your goddamned mouth for starters!" Now his annoyance was starting to show. "I told you if you even looked at him you wouldn't make it home for Christmas, and it's the 24th today."

"I was just doing as you asked! I handed him an icepack!" the young man said, trying to reason with Floyd.

"And you touched him didn't you?" Floyd took a step forward, and the man took a step back. "I test you, to see if you can follow simple rules, and you fail miserably. You already know what your punishment is, so I don't need to waste time there." He glanced to his left, as cars sped by on there way to family for Christmas. This would have to be planned and executed all during a break in the traffic, from both directions, so it needed to be a nice long break. Floyd was lucky it was a crisp and clear afternoon, with little wind to mask the sound of traffic. He watched the traffic from one side and listened carefully. Yes, it was easy to hear when a car was coming. He estimated he had at least 30 seconds before it would come into view from either direction. This would have to be sufficient, for there was no other option. He waited for pure silence, while the young man nervously moved backwards towards his car.

The silence came and Floyd moved swiftly, letting out his rage, and the beast within roared and snapped its jaws with glee. Floyd had always tried to cater to the beast's need for blood in the past, but today there wasn't time. As the man turned on his heel and fumbled with his door handle, Floyd moved in for a quick kill. He snapped the neck effortlessly, something that came naturally after years of practice. The body slumped in his arms, eyes wide and staring but completely devoid of life.

Then he heard cars, no time to savour the moment. He opened the door to the car and set the man inside, before closing the door and leaning down with one arm resting on the roof to pretend he was speaking with the dead occupant, while blocking the still rolled up window from view. The next set of cars drove by without as much as a glance his way.

Floyd took this time to stare down at the lifeless doll he'd made. Though it wasn't completely lifeless, no, the eyes, though absent of life itself, were slowly starting to cloud over. The skin would be growing cold. There were miraculous changes that went on after death that still gave some twisted sense of life to it all. Floyd desperately wanted the cars to pass, and for the silence to swallow them up again, so he could open the door take part in this wonderful miracle of death. He cursed himself for not thinking to roll down the window so that he could have touched the pale skin that still held a macabre flush to it from the cold weather.

This was by far the most gorgeous one he'd taken in nearly a week, perhaps because there wasn't blood to mar the scene much to his beast's chagrin, and he wanted to enjoy him fully. Yes, to enjoy this one fully and completely would make his day. Or his afternoon anyway. It would make the having to wait, worth it. He groaned thinking about all the wonderful things he could do. Then he chucked a little, noting that apparently he didn't always need his drugs to experience the primitive instincts he'd come to know.

The blessed silence came and Floyd moved quickly again. He opened the door again, not caring if spending more time at the scene got him caught; he knew he could talk his way out of anything. He wanted -- no, _needed_. It was definitely a need. -- he needed to spend more time with this one. He brushed a finger against the cool flesh, the flush of the cheeks fading fast. It didn't take long for a body to cool in this weather. He turned the head back to a more natural position with the rest of its body.

Floyd stared into the dead eyes and smirked. He knew right away he wasn't going to be nearly as careful about not leaving evidence, but when, and if, it was ever connected to him it would no longer matter. He'd certainly no longer be in the country, which would make him harder to track, especially since he was sure he wasn't on record anywhere in Canada. He'd only need worry if they did a wider search.

The wonderful silence was still present in his ears as he leaned over the body, kissing the forehead, the nose, and the bluish lips. He flicked his tongue against the skin, licking the neck and sucking on the earlobe, holding the limp body close to him. The man had the flavour of death and it tasted like heaven. Pure ecstasy on Floyd's tongue. He groaned once more with a powerful desire to take this young man again, but he knew he couldn't do that. There wasn't enough room in the car.

Floyd unzipped the man's jacket and tugged up the layers of clothing, exposing the light skin around his navel, and just a peak at the line of light coloured hair that led down from the navel to areas yet to be explored. He placed his left hand on the cold unmoving flesh under the layers of shirts, and his right hand behind the neck to give it some support. He moved his hand up the man's chest and kissed his unresponsive lips. His fingers brushed against taut skin as he nibbled the man's lower lip and plunged deeper into the kiss with his tongue. Complete submission, just how he liked it.

He was so overcome with desire he nearly missed the sound of the approaching cars. He jumped back and slammed the car door hard, taking up his previous position of leaning and looking inside, though this time with his other hand resting inside the car through the window. He was breathing deep and heavy as the cars passed, both from the shock the unexpected cars had gave him and the excitement and arousal he was feeling. It seemed to take forever for these cars to pass, just like it had taken quite a while for them to come. Car, after car, after car, with no end in sight.

Finally a break, but who knew how long it would last. He opened the door once more, and leaned in to breathe his hot breath on the cold skin and whisper in the man's ear, "I'm sorry, I can't continue. It's too risky. Just know that I wanted to." He'd never really been one to turn away from risk, but he didn't want to be charged with both murder and necrophilia, were he caught. And if he let his guard down again it was bound to happen.

As a final goodbye he ran his left hand up the man's thigh and then paused, cupping the bulge at the crotch and using his sense of touch to imagine what lay beneath as he laid hot kisses on the man's neck, jaw, and lips. His thumb brushed the belt buckle and without thinking he started tugging at the belt trying to undo or at least loosen it. His kisses deepened as he explored with his tongue again, and it took all his self-control to pull back and stop what he was doing. As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't. He made a noise that was a cross between a whimper and a guttural moan, because it was the only way he could express the aching thirst and desire he felt.

He needed to distance himself from the body, and quickly, or there would be no stopping him. The other two he'd taken he'd lay with either during or before he'd killed them, so there hadn't been a need to do so after death, but this one he hadn't and so the pull was strong. He rolled up the window, and closed the door just as the sound of on coming cars reached him. He leaned against the car again, closing his eyes so he wouldn't look at the body.

These next set of cars gave him time to think about how he was going to fix this. How he was going to dispose of this one. He could try to push the car off the side of the road, and down the mountain, but it would probably be too difficult. The thought of his many options until he finally settled on one and waiting for another break in traffic.

When it came he moved to the back door and opened it. There were travel bags inside, and he opened one and pulled out a pair of underwear. It was small, it would do. He closed the door and took one step towards the back of the car so he was standing next to the fuel intake. He popped the protective flap open, and unscrewed the gas cap. He rubbed the fabric along the inside; soaking up any stay fuel present. It wasn't much but it would have to do. He dug out his lighter and then paused, glancing over at his SUV. It was a long way away, and chances were high that he wouldn't make it there before this car blew up.

New plan. Modified plan actually. He moved back to the SUV and got inside; starting it up he drove passed the other car and then turned around, pulling up right next to it. He had to hope no cars would come in the time it took him to execute this, since he was sitting in a lane facing the wrong way. There was no way, over the sound of his own engine he'd be able to tell if some were coming.

He rolled down his window and leaned out towards the other car, underwear in one hand and lighter in the other. There was absolutely no room for error. Carefully, near the entrance to the gas tank, he flicked on the lighter and brought flame to fabric. It lit quickly, and he was positive he'd burn himself doing this but it didn't matter. He stuffed the fabric into the hole, the gasoline on it ensuring it would stay lit in the small space before the gas tank, and hit the gas pedal, hoping the plan actually worked.

Nearly three seconds later the whole vehicle exploded. Floyd felt the air shift, and heard the deafening blast, and saw the fireball in his rear-view mirror. It would be enough to destroy a lot of the evidence, but not all. What he needed now was time, something to stall the CSU, and make their life difficult. It was really the ultimate goal of the explosion and he hoped it worked.

He heard the rumble and drove faster, a devious grin on his face as the snow started to slide off the mountain side and onto the road where the car was. It piled up, doused the flames, and covered the car under many feet of packed snow, but Floyd was long gone down the road.

He thought of the poor man, cold as ice, buried under all that snow, his belt partially undone, the hair on his lower abdomen like a happy little trail leading to secret treasures. He decided, in his fantasy, to leave out the fact that the man was probably severely burned. He just remembered how he last saw him, and groaned with that same burning need. He knew exactly who to go to to relieve the growing pressure in his jeans. He knew exactly who would be whorish enough to fulfill his every desire.

---------------------------

A/N3: (because things should be done in 3's…)  
"Holy crap, Floyd! What the hell did you make me write?!?!?!? Goodness! You are one sick, perverted, man! Just because I'm now perfectly capable of writing this, and it will no longer make me sick to my stomach, doesn't mean I actually WANT to write it. Good God! What the hell are you doing?"  
**"Shut your dirty mouth, you useless whore! Don't ever question me! Now write more."  
**-meep!- O.o "Ok. Yes. Whatever you say!"  
**-smirks- "Besides, you enjoyed it. I _know_ you did. I was in your head, remember."**  
-blushes and scuttles off-


	13. Without Consent

A/N: I know, I know... it took forever! I kept promising it'd be done 'tonight' and then it never was. So truely sorry about that...  
But to make up for it... this chapter is about the size of 4 chapters... 4 and a quarter actually. LOOOOOOOOOOOONG, so I hope you're all happy, and it satisfies you for another week at least. lol  
I really couldn't split this chapter up at all because it all fit together. Would have ruined the flow if I had.  
Anyway, one more to go after this!!! WOOHOO! Then it's back to 'Road to Recovery' huzzah!

Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Without Consent

When Floyd arrived back at the suite, Reid was on the couch watching TV. He sighed, _'__Probably hasn't moved all day, the lazy twit.__'_ He would have been right in that assumption. He gazed intently at Reid as he walked slowly over to him, observing his posture. Reid was sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning forward, and hardly blinking as he watched the screen. Floyd could tell from the voices it was a news story, and he hoped to hell it wasn't coverage on a murder scene again. He stood a few feet back, just staring hungrily at Reid.

Reid didn't even look up at Floyd, just gave him a small wave and pointed to the screen. "Breaking news! Large avalanche out on the highway, no idea how many cars are under the snow. Roads have just been closed into town, from both ways. We're practically stranded. They were going to close the roads anyway to do planned slides, but something set one off first. Reports of a loud explosion, figure that was the cause. It's going to take all day to clear the snow to get to any trapped vehicles though." he rambled on, and on.

Floyd smirked; Reid's adorable rambling was currently more of a turn on than an annoyance. Reid's hair was fluffy from the morning shower, and look liked it hadn't been brushed yet. He was also still wearing what he'd thrown on after the shower to eat breakfast in, grey sweatpants and an oversized light brown hoody. Floyd shrugged inwardly; at least they were easy to remove. He took a couple steps closer and picked up the remote, turning off the TV. "You don't need to watch that." he whispered, his tone husky.

Reid's jaw dropped at the sudden absence of any image on the screen, and he turned to Floyd to protest, "But, why--." The looked he was met with caused his breath to hitch in his throat, and his stomach to tie into pleasant knots. He swallowed hard and forced himself to breathe again. "Floyd, I--" he trailed off, having no idea what he was going to say.

Floyd practically pounced, swooping down and capturing Reid's mouth with his. It was like a jolt through both their bodies as their lips met, causing instantaneous blood flow south, which in turn resulted in a growing pressure below the belt line. Each fervent kiss vibrated through them as Floyd lowered Reid back onto the couch, while Reid's fingers wound through his hair.

Reid wasn't sure he'd ever felt this much pure fire and passion from Floyd before, he'd experienced Floyd's lust a hundred times, but this was different. Something had caused this time to be different and new. Reid had no idea what Floyd had done while he was out but it had clearly ignited something in him, and the fact Floyd had come home to experience it with him, and not whoever he'd been with, spoke volumes. Whatever had happened, if this was the result every time then it could certainly happen more often and Reid wouldn't care.

Reid lay on the couch, one leg on it and one leg off, with Floyd kneeling on the cushion between them and hovering above him, propping himself up with one arm by Reid's head. Reid gasped and shuddered with need as Floyd dipped his head lower, kissing and sucking along his jaw line and neck. Reid continued to wind his fingers through Floyd's long mane of hair as he tilted his head back, welcoming Floyd's lips, tongue, and teeth. Sharp pain as Floyd nipped and sucked at the mark he'd left the other day, but the pain only intensified the passion.

Floyd moved farther down the long couch and then lowered himself down more, resting his arm and freeing his hand. He arched his back to keep his full weight off Reid. He kept his weight as much on his thighs and lower abs as he could; only using one hand to steady himself at any one time. His hands found the bottom of Reid's hoody and he placed them under the fabric, resting them on Reid's slender hips, and gazing into his eyes with a smirk. Reid stared back, taking this moment to catch his breath. Floyd wasn't going to let this break happen for too long, but he gave Reid five seconds to breathe.

Using Reid's body to help hold himself steady, he pushed the bottom edge of the hoody up, exposing smooth white flesh. The friction of his hands on Reid's skin made Reid close his eyes and moan softly. Floyd smirked again, it was too easy really. He lay his head down on Reid's exposed stomach, and blew cool air across the surface, watching with keen eyes as all the tiny hairs stood on end. His fingers brushed and teased Reid's nipples as he forced himself to slow down.

As much as he wanted to just take Reid right now he knew he'd have to move a wee bit slower in order to be completely successful. Right now Reid's head was too far in the clouds for him to be completely aware of what was going on, and Floyd wanted him to know what was happening. He wanted Reid to fully experience their first time together, and that would't happen if he moved ahead to it right now.

He pushed himself up along the couch, and more completely onto Reid, resting his head on Reid's shoulder now, and nipping at his chin. His eyes were still burning with hunger for Reid, but his right hand was drawing lazy circles on Reid's chest and abdomen. "Why don't you go get us some wine, babes? I promised we'd spend the whole evening together. We need wine."

"I'd love to, Floyd… but you're laying on me." Reid said between breaths, thankful for another short break.

"Right…" Floyd trailed off, thinking for a moment before adding, "Ok, the wine can wait." His hand continued trailing invisible circles down to the waistband of the sweatpants. He broke contact with the skin to pull at the bow Reid had tied to hold them up, loosening it. He placed his palm flat on Reid's stomach, fingertips just under the edge of the band. Very slowly he inched it down, lower and lower, under the band. First just the tips, then up to the nails, then a little more. He paused after each movement to drag it out.

It was almost painfully slow for Reid and he reached down, placing his hand on top of Floyd's, and tried to urge him to move faster. In response Floyd refused to move his hand at all. He only continued his slow descent once Reid got the hint and removed his hand, moving it back up to his chest to grip at the fabric bunched there. Floyd's fingers finally came into contact with erect muscle and skin, and Reid bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Floyd took Reid within his grasp, the loose sweatpants giving him lots of room to work, and started a slow, even, stroke. Floyd was too focused on Reid's face, and the occasional twitch within his closed palm, to be completely aware of Reid lifting his one leg off the ground, and bringing it up to join them, draped over Floyd's stretched out legs. It was almost as though Reid was holding him in place. Floyd smirked, and watched Reid's face, noting each silent gasp and moan.

Reid closed his eyes and had his head tilted back, mouth open. He concentrated on the motion and feel of Floyd's hand. Reid's left hand was still gripping the bunched up hoody on his chest, and his right he pulled free from where Floyd's body had it pinned and placed it on Floyd's back. He took the fine fabric between his fingers and started pulling it up until there was skin under his fingertips. He ran his short nails up Floyd's spine, stopping at his shoulders and digging them in slightly as he held onto him.

Reid's touch sent pleasant shivers through Floyd, and the pain at his shoulder was intoxicating. He sped up the pace of his hand and felt Reid's nails dig in deeper, and Reid's body arch under him in response. He nipped at Reid's chin and jaw line, and then along his neck, before stopping and watching his face intently again. He had to make sure he didn't miss the moment he was waiting for, or it would ruin his fun.

The nails dug in harder, the head tilted back more, and the breaths came shorter and faster. He started to alternate between biting his lower lip and opening his mouth to breathe. And finally he pushed his hips up, needing to create just a little more friction to take him over the edge and plummeting into oblivion. It was at this moment Floyd knew it was the right time. He stopped. He completely removed his hand from the situation it was in and smirked at Reid, who was whimpering slightly from frustration, not having received the release he so desperately needed.

After a moment Reid opened his eyes a small sliver and looked at Floyd, "Oh god… why didn't you… Floyd, I need… please." He started his whimpering noises again, moving his hand away from Floyd's back, up to cover his face.

"Not yet, pet. The time will come." Floyd shushed him, moving Reid's hand away from his face and leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

Reid pulled his hand out of Floyd's and batted it away, turning his head to the side to avoid Floyd's kiss. "I hate you." he whispered, eyes closed again.

Floyd's eyes narrowed to a glare, "You don't mean that."

He was right, Reid didn't mean it. "No, but I might if you don't finish this. Please."

"I will," Floyd replied, "in time." He sat up, untangling himself from Reid's legs, and pushed them off the couch so he could sit in their place. "For now, go get us that wine, sweets."

Reid looked over at Floyd in near shock, "You expect me to get up and move in this… condition." He looked down at the tent in his sweatpants, and then back up at Floyd.

"Yes, I do. It'll be good for you. Now go." Floyd said. He clearly wasn't going to budge in his opinion.

Whimpering again, Reid slowly sat and then stood, stalking over to the wine cabinet behind them. He took out a bottle of red wine, and 2 glasses, then came back to the couch and sat opposite Floyd. They sat facing each other, each with one leg on the floor and one curled up on the couch. Reid handed over the wine and glasses, and pouted. "Now?" he asked.

Floyd chuckled, "No, not yet." He popped the cork, and filled the two glasses. He set the bottle down behind him and handed one glass to Reid. He sipped at the wine, watching Reid with hungry eyes over the rim of the glass.

"Don't look at me like that. Or _do_ look at me like that, but deliver that silent promise." Reid said, slightly annoyed at Floyd.

"Oh I will, you can be sure of that. Have some wine." he said, taking another sip from his glass. Reid did as asked, and then looked back at Floyd. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Floyd asked, "So, what did you do today?"

Reid's eyebrows shot up, Floyd making small talk? That was new. "Um, nothing really. What about you?"

_'__Heh, nothing, just as I__'__d thought.__'_ Floyd thought back to what he'd done, to the dead man in the car, to the things he had done, and the things he'd wanted to do. It sent another pleasant shiver through him, which didn't go unnoticed by Reid. "Nothing important." Floyd answered.

"Right…" he sipped his wine again, and they drifted into silence. Reid counted the seconds ticking by on the nearby clock, and before he knew it he was out of wine. Silently he handed the glass back to Floyd, who refilled it.

Floyd set his own glass down next to the bottle, and moved to return Reid's glass to him. He leaned forward, holding the glass out to his right, away from the couch, and slipped his other hand behind Reid's neck, pulling him forward to kiss him. Reid returned the kiss with enough force to make Floyd smirk and pull back. He handed Reid the glass, knowing full well Reid couldn't hold his alcohol nearly as well. Floyd knew it would be the perfect way to get him to comply with his every request. All he needed were his inhibitions lowered and he'd gain full access to the theme park. A season pass.

Reid took his glass with a small smile and started talking about the news stories he'd watched. He had no idea how long he'd have to wait before Floyd would fulfill his promise, and talking was a better way to pass the time than silence, though he could tell Floyd wasn't listening.

Floyd topped up his glass to at least make it appear he was drinking as much as Reid was. In truth he wasn't a huge fan of wine, but it did have a higher alcohol content and was provided with the suite. He couldn't complain. Well, he could, but it wouldn't serve any purpose. He watched Reid babble away for a while, smirking slightly at every sip Reid took of his wine.

Reid was nearly done his second glass when his head started to pound. He held the glass out for Floyd to take, and closed his eyes, holding his the palm of his other hand to his forehead. The pounding dissipated after a moment and he was left with a simple dizzy feeling. He wasn't drunk, just buzzed, but it probably wouldn't take much more. He looked up as Floyd was about to refill his glass and shook his head lightly. "No, no more just yet. Give me a few moments and I'll have more later."

Floyd shrugged, seemingly accepting this, and left both glasses and the half bottle of wine on the side table. His glass still contained more wine than Reid's did. He reached down between the table and the side of the couch, and pulled on a lever. The footrest popped out and his seat reclined comfortably, though he didn't push it completely back. He still wanted to be able to see Reid, and couldn't do what while nearly lying down in the chair.

Reid's side of the couch could recline too; the cushion in between them could not. Reid took some deep breaths trying to steady his head, and then started talking again. He stumbled over a few words, though it had nothing to do with his alcohol intake. He was being tremendously distracted by what Floyd had started doing with his hand while staring directly at him. He trailed off and watched as Floyd finished unbuckling his belt and moved his hand up, undoing the top two buttons on his shirt.

Floyd smirked at Reid's expression. He stared at Reid, while Reid stared at his hands as he finished with the second button. He didn't undo any more, purposely leaving Reid wanting more. He pushed back against the chair, reclining it completely and placing himself out of Reid's view. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening for any sound from Reid.

Reid wet his lips and sat for a moment, thinking on what Floyd might want him to do, and on what Floyd had done, and hadn't done, and just in general about Floyd. Slowly he crawled forward across the cushion between them, and looked at Floyd lounged in the chair. His eyes were closed but the smirk on his lips made it clear he knew Reid was there. Reid crawled forward a bit more and then placed one knee on either side of Floyd's hips. He sat on Floyd's lap, looking down on him until Floyd opened one eye, still smirking.

"You just going to sit there all evening?" he asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.

Reid smiled down at him and then lowered himself to kiss Floyd's smirking lips. Tongues entwined together as Reid's nimble fingers worked on the remaining shirt buttons. He pushed the two sides of the fabric out of his way and placed his hands on Floyd's chest. To say he was awkward as the one on top and in control would probably be an understatement, but Floyd didn't seem to care. In fact it was the reaction he'd been hoping for. Now he knew Reid was open and willing, and nothing could stop him.

Floyd sat up, moving Reid with him and pushed the footrest back in place. Reid was still sitting on his lap, straddling him, as he began violent, forceful, kisses against Reid's lips and neck. He knew now that he didn't have to hold back for any reason, and he most certainly wasn't going to. He moved his hands down to the edge of the hoody, and then up underneath, relishing in the feel of Reid's skin under his fingertips. He got a soft moan in response and Reid's head fell back. Floyd brushed his fingers lightly across Reid's skin eliciting a shiver from him. "Stand." he ordered, hot breath on Reid's neck.

It was clear Reid was reluctant to break the contact, but he did as he was told, sliding backwards and putting one foot after the other on the floor. He stood in front of Floyd looking down at him; he stared into Floyd's eyes before dropping his gaze down to his chest. He gazed longingly, chewing his lower lip.

Floyd tilted his head to the side and smirked again, though he wasn't looking at Reid's face. No, his eyes had dropped down too, though Floyd was looking nearly straight ahead at the crotch of Reid's sweatpants where Reid had been cursed, or blessed, with another case of reduced blood flow to the brain. '_Heh, can__'__t hide anything in sweats._' he thought to himself. '_Suppose I should take care of that like I said I would._' He stood quickly and took Reid by his hips, pulling him close and taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Reid cried out, sounding almost in pain. Floyd couldn't be sure if it was because he was biting on his lip or because of the sudden forceful pressure against his groin. Reid gripped his hands tightly around Floyd's upper arms and thrust his hips forward, grinding against Floyd. None of it was conscious action; Reid was just running off impulse. 

Floyd had to be careful he didn't break the delicate skin on Reid's lips. As much as he would have enjoyed tasting the sweet blood he was sure Reid wouldn't find it as enjoyable. He nipped back down to the mark on Reid's neck, causing Reid to gasp with both pain and pleasure. He felt Reid's hands inside the flaps of his shirt, on his shoulders, pushing the fabric away. He gladly complied with Reid's silent request to remove the shirt, putting his arms down so it would easily slide to the floor.

The second it hit the floor Floyd had his hands up under Reid's hoody again. Stroking, brushing, and teasing all the right places with his fingertips. He was rewarded for his simple effort by Reid's almost continuous shivers of satisfaction, and a hard need grinding against his thigh. Floyd grabbed the edge of the hoody and pulled it up over Reid's head; Reid's arms lifted to allow the fabric to be pulled free. He tossed it to the side and placed his palms on Reid's back, pulling him even closer so he could feel skin against skin. The friction of their chests rubbing against each other caused Floyd to let out a deep groan in time with a moan from Reid. Perfect synchronization.

Floyd nipped fiercely at the soft skin below Reid's ear, making little red marks appear. He felt Reid's nails dig into his shoulders, and in response he pulled Reid's earlobe between his teeth. After a moment Floyd stopped nibbling and whispered low in Reid's ear, 'Turn around.'

Reid turned, tilting his head back to rest on Floyd's left shoulder. His right hand found its way up to Floyd's head, resting against the back of it while his fingers twirled around dark hair. He pushed back against the warm flesh behind him, as Floyd's hand traveled down his sides. Warm breath on his neck made him shiver.

Floyd's left arm wrapped around Reid's bare stomach and pulled him close, while his right hand dipped below the waistband of the sweatpants again. He didn't waste any time this time around, immediately taking Reid within his grasp and starting with a fast stroke. Reid responded by tightening his grip one the hair between his fingers, nearly pulling them from Floyd's scalp. Floyd made a low growling noise in his throat and bit down on Reid's neck. Reid released his grip almost instantaneously, and then Floyd took his teeth out of Reid's skin.

He hadn't drawn any blood, but he could have done so quite easily. He continued moving his hand at a quick pace, watching for the same signs from Reid that he had earlier, though this time he wouldn't stop. He picked up tempo when the first signs started showing, grinning manically at Reid's expression that he could only half see. Reid gasped and sucked in a breath, forgetting to let it out again. When he finally remembered to breathe, the held breath came out as a moan.

Though Reid's eyes were closed Floyd could tell they were nearly rolling back with pleasure and bliss. He tore his gaze from Reid's face and started nipping at the spot where he'd just bit. He sucked, and licked, and grazed his teeth along the surface before sucking at it again, creating a twin mark to match the one on the other side of Reid's neck.

Floyd moved his left hand to the top of the sweatpants and pushed the front down, out of the way, exposing Reid to the open air and giving him a bit more room for wrist action. The elastic in the waistband kept them from falling to the floor. He felt and heard Reid's breathing quicken, and glanced up to see Reid biting into his lower lip.

Reid arched back against him, thrusting his hips forward in time to Floyd's hand movements. He let out a loud cry as he finally received the release he'd been denied earlier. Floyd smirked against his shoulder, listening to the splattering noise on the floor, before he slowed his pace down and then came to a stop.

Reid nearly collapsed, not being able to hold his own weight anymore, but he melted against Floyd instead. Floyd sighed, slightly annoyed, "Pull yourself together, babes, we're not done yet."

Within Floyd's embrace Reid turned around to face him, resting his head on Floyd's shoulder and kissing his neck. Affection and gratefulness were wafting off Reid in waves. "Thank you." he whispered with a content sigh.

Floyd raised a brow and took a step back, giving him enough room to spin Reid back around. "I don't recall giving you permission to move. Now stay like that." He moved his hands down to the waistband again, this time at the back, and pushed it lower exposing Reid's ass. The sweats stayed in place, hugging Reid's thighs. Floyd's fingers, and then the palm of his hands, brushed over the pale flesh. He nipped at Reid's shoulder, and then licked up his neck before removing his hands.

Reid stood still, listening to try and figure out what Floyd was doing. The jingling of the already undone belt being moved aside, the soft pop of a button being undone, and then the sound of a zipper lowering. Reid gulped, and crossed his arm over his chest protectively, even though the possible threat was behind him. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. He suddenly felt extremely exposed, which may have been in part due to the fact that he was.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn. Shut your mouth." Floyd ordered. Always ordering, as usual. One hand took Reid by his hip, while the other was in the small space between their bodies. Floyd took himself within his own hand, using his hand to guide himself to the proper location.

Reid could feel Floyd rubbing against him, and he tensed up every muscle in his body. He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't, but Floyd had told him to shut his mouth. He didn't want to disobey, especially not in a situation like this, but every fibre of his being was screaming out to speak up and not let this happen. "Stop." his said, his voice quiet but also firm and clear. "Don't. Floyd, please don't."

Floyd growled low again, "You can't take away permission once it's been given. First you tell me you want it, and now you tell me to stop. It's too late for that babes." He flicked his tongue against Reid's neck and made Reid shudder.

"F-Floyd, I'm serious. Stop." Reid didn't want to make it seem like he was begging, though deep down he was.

"I'm serious too, babes. No take backs." He flicked his tongue out again, this time at Reid's earlobe. "Are you ready?"

"No!" Reid exclaimed. He spun away from Floyd, taking a step back, "I never once gave you my permission, so I don't know where you got that idea from." He moved his arms away from his chest to pull his sweatpants back up to where they were supposed to be, before crossing his arms again.

Floyd was looking extremely pissed off, "You told me so last night! You asked what I wanted for Christmas, and I said 'you'. You didn't object, in fact you made an agreeable noise, so now it's time to pay up!"

"I fell asleep before you answered me, so any 'agreeable noise' was purely coincidental." Reid argued.

Floyd was putting himself back inside his pants, and zipping the fly as he spoke, "Fine. As you wish, Spence." his tone conveyed the exact opposite of what he said. He ignored doing up the button and his belt, letting them stay open. He had known that would have been too easy, so now it was time to resort to other measures. "Go get us more wine then, would you?"

Reid frowned, "We've still got some left."

"Yes, but I still plan on spending the whole evening with you like I said I would, and we're going to need more eventually. Go and get it! And choose carefully this time, don't grab whichever one is closest." He watched Reid start to slowly walk over to the cabinet, '_Like a trained puppy, still needs some work though. He'll learn not to deny me, even if he has to learn the hard way._'

Floyd raked a hand through his hair and then put a hand in his pocket, digging out one of the small drug packets. The white one this time. He set it down next to the glasses and took the open wine bottle, pouring some into each glass. It was nearly empty now as he set it back down and picket up the white powder packet. He glanced at Reid, who had his back to him. It looked like he was concentrating really hard on making sure he picked the right bottle. Perfect, this gave him time to work.

He quietly opened the Ziploc seal and held it over the glass. He paused before pouring any in, the same thoughts going through his head as the first time he'd done this. He didn't know how different the drug would be when dissolved and ingested, and he certainly didn't want to kill Reid with an overdose, but he did want him out cold, or at least pretty darn close. He no longer cared if Reid experienced it at all, but finding the delicate balance with this drug would be difficult.

"How do I know if it's a good wine?" Reid's voice snapped Floyd from his thoughts.

Floyd froze before glancing over, Reid's back was still turned to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and then answered, "Can you understand what the label says? If not, choose it." He saw Reid nod and go back to looking at the bottles. Floyd quickly wasted no more time, tipping the packet over and pouring half of the contents into Reid's glass. He zipped it up again and put it back in his pocket, watching it dissolve easily. He smirked to himself, proud of how skilled he was at making new and interesting concoctions.

Reid walked back over and handed the bottle to Floyd who read the label out loud, "Dom. de la Romanee Conti La Tache Grand Cru 2004." He shook his head with a chuckle, this was probably one of the most expensive wines of recent years, and most definitely the most expensive one this suite would carry. "Good job, Spence. A Pinot Noir from Burgundy, France. Wonderful choice." He set the bottle down next to the near empty one, and patted the centre cushion next to him, "Come, sit down."

Reid slowly made his way over and then sat, his posture still conveyed a defensive attitude. Floyd handed him his glass which he took but didn't drink. "It's still a bit early, but maybe we should just go to bed?" he suggested, frowning down into his glass.

"No, we shouldn't. I'm trying to be nice for once, and follow through with a promise I don't particularly want to keep anymore. Be grateful I haven't buggered off to do my own thing and left you here to mope. Drink your wine." Floyd took a small sip of his, and looked at Reid.

"I'm not moping. And you don't have to keep any promise to me, you never do anyway, so why should now be any different?"

Floyd glared over the rim of his glass, "Well one of us has to. You backed out on your promise, but I won't back out on mine."

"I never promised you anything!" Reid was nearly yelling in his frustration. "I thought we were clear on how I felt about the topic."

"We _were_ clear, until you changed your mind, and then changed it back again!" Floyd was gesturing angrily with his hands, but was surprisingly not spilling any wine from his glass.

"I never changed it in the first place, so how could I have changed it back?! God, you can be completely impossible sometimes!"

"That's why you love me, you love a good discussion."

"Oh, and here I thought it was only for your dashing good looks, and your money." Reid noticed with a satisfied smirk, that Floyd's eyebrows had shot up at the comment. Yes, he'd used sarcasm, and successfully for once. He took a second to feel proud of himself before continuing, "Besides, this isn't discussing, it's arguing. I don't like arguing." He took a sip from his glass, and sighed.

"Then enlighten me, what makes a good discussion?" Floyd spoke in order to hide the smirk that wanted to creep onto his face when Reid sipped his glass.

"First of all, we don't raise our voices at each other. This is better. Secondly, we don't automatically assume our own side of the story is the correct one. We need to listen to each other." He took another sip from his glass, "Lastly, we both have to be willing to admit we were wrong, because one of us will be, and it'll go one forever if neither of us can admit to being at fault."

"And I suppose you want me to admit I'm the one in the wrong here?" Floyd asked.

"Well… yes." Reid replied with a small shrug and another sip from his glass.

Floyd rolled his eyes with a sigh, " Typical… Of course you do." He looked back over to Reid who was frowning.

"This glass tastes slightly different than the last."

Floyd shrugged, "Mine tastes the same."

"Really? Well try this one." he held the glass out.

"Um no, I'll pass. If it tastes bad, I certainly don't want to be trying it."

"It's not bad, it's just different… maybe it's just me."

Floyd nodded with a grin, "Probably."

Now it was Reid's turn to roll his eyes, "Thanks for that. You make me feel loads better about myself." Another stab at the art of sarcasm, and it worked again.

"If you don't watch that tongue of yours, you're going to turn into that Morgan fellow." A shadow seemed to cross over Floyd's face as he said the name, and rage bubbled inside him for a moment.

Reid shook his head, taking another sip, "I highly doubt that. I'll never be like Morgan."

"I would certainly hope not. I'd hate you if you were, and you certainly wouldn't have been invited on this trip were you anything like him." he made it sound as if he were talking about something particularly foul.

"He's not that bad, you two just didn't get off on the right foot." Reid tried to explain.

Floyd shook his head and mumbled, "Can never get off on the right foot with people like that."

Reid took another sip from his glass as they fell into silence. He watched Floyd down the last half of his glass, and set it on the side table. Reid frowned at his glass, it was nearly empty, so why not? He downed his remainder as well, and handed his glass back to Floyd. He licked at his lips and around his teeth, trying to get the strange taste out of his mouth. When he looked up at Floyd, he was met with a wicked grin. "What… What's so funny?" Reid asked, his speech suddenly feeling thick and slow.

"Nothing, babes. You don't look to well. Did you drink that last bit too fast?" he asked, the grin still in place.

"M-maybe. I think… I think I should… go lay down." He started to stand, "My head is feeling dizzy."

As he stood Floyd stood with him, ready to catch him when he fell, which he did before he even took a step, right into Floyd's waiting arms. "Maybe you'd better not go anywhere."

Reid looked up at him, eyes wide and horror struck as his bogged down mind slowly put the pieces together. "What… What have you done? F-Floyd… What did you to me? It…" his breathing was deep and heavy like everything else, and his eyes slid closed. It took him a moment, and most of his reserved strength to open them again. "It was the wine, wasn't it? You… You did something to it."

"Ahh that's just one of the things I love about you. You're so clever and smart, too bad it's too little too late now. Why don't you rest here for a while, hmm?" All the while the spoke his expression was simply devilish. He scooped Reid up and turned back to the couch, laying him down on the one side, and then pulling up on the lever on the side to recline it.

Reid was giving him the most pathetic and cute confused look he'd ever witnessed. "You want to know why, don't you?" he asked. Reid nodded, and Floyd grinned, "Well, I'm so terribly sorry but I'm not going to tell you." Floyd checked the clock and frowned, Reid should have been out cold by now, but he wasn't, which meant he wasn't going to be completely out at all. He hadn't quite used enough obviously. Well, at least he'd know for next time.

He stood just off to the side of the footrest and then crawled forward onto the couch, laying on top of Reid. He pushed against the seat back, making it recline and then lay down next to his Spence. One leg draped over him, along with one arm. He kissed Reid's shoulder and heard the light whimpering sounds. "Relax, babes, I won't hurt you." he paused, "Though, that might only be because you can't feel much of anything right now can you?"

A shake of the head and Floyd sighed, "Pity really, I had wanted you to experience this with me, but you had to go and deny yourself the wonderful encounter that would have been. Oh well, this is better, at least for me. I don't have to worry about you struggling or whining at me, because that would ruin it. So just lay still, pet, and let me have my fun."

Reid's eyes were begging and pleading Floyd not to do this, but now it only made him want to do it more. He wanted Reid to suffer, he wanted Reid to go through what he would put his other victims through when given the chance. Reid would still be one of the lucky ones, because Floyd knew he wasn't going to kill him before, during, or after the act. Although, in some eyes maybe that made him unlucky.

Floyd watched as Reid closed his eyes and bit onto his lower lip silently crying out for someone to help him, to save him, though he could no longer use his voice correctly. Floyd took this moment to completely remove Reid's sweatpants, and then he unzipped his fly again and slipped out of his own jeans and socks. Reid's legs were dead weight, and this made Floyd grin even more wildly. Dead, just the way he liked it. Actually, now that he gave it some thought, this was absolutely perfect. There would be no fighting back, just perfect stillness for him to manipulate. The only movement would be in the facial expressions, giving him enough incentive to continue. The one downside would be the body temperature, but that could be fixed with an ice bath beforehand. Not today though, that would have to wait for another time.

Floyd laid himself back down on top of Reid, and whispered in his ears. "Open your eyes, babes. I don't want you to miss this." When Reid didn't respond, Floyd opened his eyes for him with his fingers. "Was that just too much like work?" A small frown on Reid's face gave him the answer. "Hm, I thought so. Well don't close them again, and then you won't have to worry about using the effort to open them."

Reid so wished he could move. So he could run and scream and fight this off, but he knew there was no way of doing that now, and that he would just have to give in and let it happen. At least he wasn't going to be able to feel it, it wasn't going to be painful. All he could hope for was that he passed out and didn't have to go through it all, or that the drugs he'd been given didn't wear off before Floyd was through.

Floyd ran his nails down Reid's chest and got no response, other than Reid's petrified eyes watching him. He smirked, "Get ready, Spence babes." He lifted up one of Reid's legs after the other, resting the crook of each knee on his shoulders, and then pushed forward and down so that Reid's knees were very near his own shoulders. Floyd could tell Reid wanted to scream by the expression on his face, which meant it was time for him to get to work.

Floyd manoeuvred his right hand down, without letting Reid's leg fall, and guided himself towards the entrance to his theme park. He watched the panic flitting across Reid's face as he drew closer. He moved slowly, entering him little by little and revelling in the whimpering sound Reid was managing to produce.

Reid watched it happen, like it was all in slow motion. He need to fight kicked in again, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He couldn't move, he couldn't yell, he could only just barely whimper. He could feel a pressure, so he knew when it was happening. No pain, but a deep penetrating pressure, that might be considered worse than pain. Pain was something he could block out if he tried hard enough, but this he couldn't. He wouldn't even know where to begin trying to ignore this.

His fingers twitched as he tried desperately to grab on to something, anything, that could help him. He knew with feeling that growing pressure as Floyd slowly penetrated him that it was too late, that the damage had been done, and there was no going back, but he still wanted to fight it off. He physically didn't have the strength to fight with Floyd, however. Even if he wasn't drugged he still probably wouldn't be able to fight him off physically.

Floyd inched his way slowly inside, not because he didn't want to go faster now that he had started, but because he really had no choice. It was rough and painful, though not for him as much as it would have been for Reid could he feel anything. The lube was conveniently located in the bedroom, and he hadn't thought to grab it. Even using a condom would have provided a bit of slip, but he wasn't even doing that. Not with Reid, he didn't have to. Reid was his, and only his, which gave him the right to go bareback.

With a final push he inserted himself completely, and looked down at Reid with a happy smirk. Reid's return look wasn't as blissful. He had tears forming in the corners of his eyes that he couldn't even blink away, and his expression was asking a silent question, '_Why?_' Floyd continued to smirk as he read the words off Reid's face, "Because I can, babes. Because I can."

Reid managed to let out a choked sob, and the tears started to flow freely. He knew Floyd wasn't using any sort of protection, and thus there was a risk of catching something if Floyd had it. He'd always suspected Floyd wasn't exclusive to him, as he was to Floyd. Not to mention whoever Floyd had known before him, because he knew he wasn't the first. Reid could have no idea of the safety measures and precautions Floyd took when out, but he doubted they were high.

He pushed these thoughts from his mind when he felt the pressure releasing slightly as Floyd started moving backwards. For a second he was given a false sense of hope that it was going to be over, and then he remembered how these things worked. He let himself give into the tears even though he couldn't make much noise to go with them. He wanted to cover his eyes with his arm, to at least hide his face from Floyd's maniacal expression, but that was an impossible task.

Floyd wasn't too pleased about the crying, though he could ignore it. The one thought going through his mind was '_I should have given him more._' As he started at sickeningly slow pace the path started to become slick, making it easier for each consecutive thrust. He wasn't sure of the exact cause, after all neither part of a male was self-lubricating, but something was definitely making it easier for him. He listened to the sound it made, and sniffed the air. He couldn't smell it, but it was quite possible Reid was bleeding. He wasn't about to stop and check however.

Reid's eyes were still open, and tears still flowed freely, but he was now staring at a spot on the high ceiling, doing his best to block out everything around him. Something didn't feel right though, but he was literally too senseless to figure out what it was. His only hope was that if he ignored it, it would go away.

He could hear Floyd's voice in his head, though Floyd wasn't actually speaking. It was memories, but none of the good ones, '_Filth. Scum. Dirt. Whore. Slut. Useless. Worthless._' The list played over and over, each word with a different image of Floyd speaking it. When it reached the end it would start again, with different images than the first time around. The amount of incidences where Floyd had told him he was good for nothing, and not worth it, seemed to be endless. He was right too, Floyd was always right. If he wasn't all those things and more, then he wouldn't be receiving this punishment. He must deserve it.

Reid was brought back from the continuous loop of word by Floyd kissing his neck. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide himself from the world. He furrowed his brow and squished his eyes shut, trying to squirm away from Floyd. He managed to bend to the side, and then paused, opening his eyes in shock. He could move, not much and he still couldn't feel anything but it was a start. He had no idea how long he'd been off in his own world but it had been long enough to let him gain some mobility back. He had full control over his face again, and his fingers and hands. He wasn't sure if the tingling in his toes and feet were because the feeling was coming back, or because they'd fallen asleep being elevated for so long.

Floyd was looking down at him wearing an almost identical expression of shock, but he hadn't ceased his movement. "Able to move a bit now are we? Don't be getting any ideas now. Just sit back and enjoy this while I finish."

Reid noticed for the first time the beads of sweat on Floyd's brow and that his dark hair was sticking to his face. "F-Floyd." he tried his voice again, "You can stop this now. Please, just stop it… Please."

Floyd shook his head, breathing hard, "Don't think I could even if I wanted to." He closed his eyes, a slow drawn out blink, and when he opened them they seemed darker, and full of hunger and lust.

Looking into Floyd's eyes Reid caught a glimpse of the beast that lived within. The best he'd always ignored, and chose not to believe in. Choosing instead to believe he had a shot at a 'nearly perfect' fairytale relationship. He knew that would never come true now, not with that kind vicious beast living just beneath the surface of his dream man. He had known Floyd was flawed, but he hadn't ever been aware of the extent until now.

"Floyd! S-stop!" He raised his arms a bit to try and push against Floyd but it was really of no use, and Floyd didn't seem to have heard him.

Floyd dipped his head down, scraping his teeth along Reid's neck. He could smell Reid's fear just like anyone else would smell a meal on the stovetop. He wanted to tear into him, feed off him, and bathe in his blood like he would any other victim, but some logical part of him was screaming at him not to. He forced himself to listen. Reid was not to be dealt with in that manner. He was different, he was special.

He looked into Reid's eyes, and he could see the words he was making with his lips, but he couldn't hear them. He knew Reid wanted him to stop, but this was still too good, too enjoyable and pleasurable, for him to even _think_ about stopping. He needed to satisfy one of the two urges that had broken through the surface, if he didn't there would surely be hell to pay. Besides that, Reid owed him, he needed to pay up, and he was. He wasn't going to let him get off the hook that easy.

Reid continued to plead with Floyd to stop, but all Floyd saw was the shape of the words on Reid's lips. Beautiful lips that they were. He crushed Reid's mouth with his own, and felt, rather than heard, Reid gasp and sob. He stopped the savage kiss and moved up to lick at the tears that had started to form again, and then he kissed and sucked on the original spot he'd made on Reid's neck. Salty tears and sweet skin. Floyd let out a deep groan as he thrust forward a few more times, and then bit down on Reid's neck as he reached his climax and tumbled over the other side into an abyss of bliss.

Reid's yell of pain was enough to break through the odd sound barrier that had surrounded Floyd. He lifted his head and looked at Reid, who's eyes was squished shut with fresh tears leaking from the sides. "Spence babes? Did I hurt you?" He looked down at the bite mark on his neck. "It's not bleeding, I didn't break the skin it's okay."

Reid opened his eyes enough to glare at Floyd, "I really do hate you. Get off of me, and leave me the hell alone."

Floyd returned the glared and pulled out, stepping away from Reid, and standing next to the couch. He looked at Reid and frowned slightly, yes, there was blood. Reid should be thankful he still didn't have much feeling back. Floyd took a few steps in the surrounding area and picked up his shirt and pants and socks. He looked back at Reid who had somehow managed to roll onto his side and hug his knees to his chest. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. Floyd couldn't be sure if it was from cold, or that the drugs were wearing off, or from fear, or even a combination of all three.

Floyd was suddenly feeling spiteful, and he glared at Reid, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it you little whore! I know how your kind think and act, sluts pretending to be weak and hurt for a little attention and loving. You just got your loving, so quit playing these games. Just remember what you are. Filth. You will listen to me, and you won't ever deny me again." He looked down at the white slop on the floor, and then back up at Reid, "And once you can finally move again, clean up your damn mess! You stink."

He turned, clothes in hand, and walked into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him. He left Spence alone and quivering on the couch, his thoughts his only company. Reid sighed, there were those words again. Those hateful, malicious, true words. '_Whore. Slut. Filth._' once again the cycle started.


	14. The Price

A/N: Just a random fact for you all that I forgot to mention… The roads into Banff, both ways, really were closed on Christmas Eve. Though, they weren't closed because of an avalanche, they were closed for scheduled avalanche blasts. Which I suppose do cause an avalanche that they then have vehicles waiting, ready to clear the roads, so ok technically they were closed due to avalanches, just for different reasons. I had just wanted to know what would have happened had Floyd gotten there first. Now I know, and so do you.  
Cheers!

----------------------------------

Sir Thomas Browne once said; "Though it be in the power of the weakest arm to take away life, it is not in the strongest to deprive us of death."

----------------------------------

Chapter 14: The Price

Sometime through the night Floyd had come back out to check on Reid. He brought with him three blankets from the closet which he covered Reid with, and tucked him in. For his efforts he received a glare, nothing more. Floyd returned the glare, none too pleased with Reid's behaviour. The tear streaks on Reid's face were very obvious in the dim light coming through the one wall of windows. Floyd shook his head and walked back to the bedroom, wishing Reid would stop acting like a child. 

Reid's head was swimming with conflicting thoughts and emotions. He curled into a tight ball, and pulled the blankets close. He had full motion back now, but absolutely no motivation to move from this position. His body ached, outside and inside, and he was trembling and shaking from a combination of the cold and the drugs working their way out of his system. Every muscle in his body was screaming in agony now, and he wished silently that he could go back to not feeling anything.

He had been so sure that what Floyd and he shared was love. Now he wasn't sure what it was Floyd thought he felt, but it wasn't love. If Floyd loved him he would have never done that, not in a million years. You simply do not do that to the person you loved. Reid couldn't even bring himself to think the word, let alone say it. It was an ugly word -- rape -- with an even uglier connotation.

His thoughts got even more confusing as time passed. He wondered why he never realised it before; never realised how filthy he truly was. Normally he would say that no one ever deserved to have such an act inflicted upon them, but now he couldn't help but think he deserved it. He was nothing but trash, used and discarded.

Floyd's hateful voice continued to flow through his head, filling him up with despair and hopelessness. He wasn't consciously aware of it, but the verbal abuse he'd suffered over the past few months, and then recently the physical abuse, had finally pushed him to the edge. He didn't realise its severity, and now it was too late.

He rolled over, biting down on his lower lip to fight off the pain he was feeling elsewhere. He glanced at the two bottles of wine and the glasses on the side table. He couldn't wrap his head around why Floyd would have drugged him like that. Why Floyd didn't respect his wishes. Did Reid really mean that little to him?

It hadn't been so bad months ago, when things first started. The occasional snide remark, which had grown to flat out abusive words, and then, in the last couple of weeks, physical pain had been introduced, and now he was being drugged and raped. It seemed the closer Spencer grew to Floyd, the more in love with him he became, then the more distant and hateful Floyd became in return. Something had to change; he had to stop this from happening to him again.

He still cared for Floyd, a part of him always would, but this was not how he was meant to live. A switched flipped inside him, as this new resolve came over him. He could only see one way to ensure that this would never happen to him again. He had to eliminate the cause. There were probably easier ways that the first that jumped to mind, but it was the first one he would stick with. If he stayed here, Floyd could do it again. If he went back home, there was nothing stopping Floyd from breaking into his apartment and doing it again. Reid simply couldn't allow Floyd to have that luxury. A price had to be paid, and Reid was going to make sure Floyd was perfectly clear on what the cost was.

Reid briefly thought about his job, his friends, his mom. If he went through with this there wouldn't be any going back. He'd loose all of that, but in his clouded mind there wasn't any other way. He couldn't rest until he eliminated the cause. That phrase -- eliminate the cause -- rolled through his head over and over, until he nodded to himself and agreed it was what he had to do.

First, though, there were things he had to do. He moved from the couch and touched his feet hesitantly onto the cold floor. He was still in pain and shaking but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He swallowed hard and stood, holding his arms out to the sides and closing his eyes to fight off the dizzy spell. He took deep breaths and found the clothes he'd been wearing. He slipped into the sweatpants, fighting off the tears that came when he moved anything below the waist. Next he found the hoody, which was a lot easier to slip into.

He looked back at the couch, and then down to the mess on the floor. Floyd had told him to clean it up. He should do that soon. Floyd would be angry if he didn't, and he didn't want that. Soon, he'd do it soon. There were still other more important things. He looked at the couch again and his eyes drifted to the side table, which carried the offending wine, then back to the couch. Until now he hadn't given any thought to _how_ he was going to do it, but now he knew. It all seemed too perfect. Like everything had been moving towards this moment right from the start.

No, no distractions. He couldn't afford to get distracted. He just had to take everything one step at a time. He walked to the far side of the suite and coked his head at one of the doors. He couldn't remember being shown that room when Floyd gave him a tour, and the door was pulled closed. He stepped closer and opened the door a crack. Shelves, books, and what looked like the edge of a desk, greeted him. He opened the door further and stepped into the office. It was just as elegant and roomy as the rest of the suite. The desk was a rich mahogany, and the chair behind it looked like it would be easy to sleep in.

Reid took a seat, running his fingers over every surface. He glanced at the phone on one corner of the desk and smiled weakly to himself. This was just what he needed. He picked up the receiver and dialled out to the first number that came to mind. It rang three times before a groggy sounding voice answered, "_Hello?_"

Reid swallowed hard and looked at the small desk clock; it was just after two, which meant it was 4am back home. Making the call had been easy; finding the words to say proved a harder task. Reid could feel his eyes start to water, and his throat close up.

"_Hello?_" the voice said again. Some of the grogginess had left it, being replaced with confusion and concern.

Reid took a deep shuddering breath and pushed his words out. "H-Hotch." his voice cracked as he suppressed more tears. It amazed him that he still had tears left to shed. He heard Hotch shift on the other end of the line, probably sitting up in bed.

"_Reid? Is that you? Are you okay?_" his voice was hushed, whispering. When he didn't get an immediate answer he spoke again, "_Reid, talk to me. What's going on?_"

Reid swallowed again and sighed, he could hear a child crying on the other end and realised he's probably woken Jack. "I-I'm sorry, Hotch, I shouldn't have called s-s-so late. I'm… I'm fine, I just… never mind. I didn't mean to wake Jack."

"_Its okay, Reid. Haley's gone to take care of him, just tell me what's wrong._"

Great, now he'd forced Haley to get out of bed. He was sure she wouldn't be pleased with him. "It's nothing. I'm s-sorry." he chewed on his lower lip for a second, and then sighed, "Never mind."

"_Reid, you're on vacation with your boyfriend,_" his voice hushed more as he spoke the words, "_Morgan told me_." he added as an afterthought to alleviate the confusion. "_It's the middle of the night, and,_" there was a pause while Hotch looked over at a clock, "_it's officially Christmas morning. I know you, you wouldn't have called if it wasn't important._"

"Please, don't profile me, Hotch." Reid said in a pleading whisper.

"_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't, and then tell me why you called._" Though Hotch was still whispering, his tone was the same as when giving orders at work. It made Reid feel safe and secure.

"Because you won't like what you find, Aaron." Reid took in a breath and closed his eyes. There was no reply, so he assumed Hotch accepted that answer and wanted him to continue. He let the breath out hard, and with it the tears he was suppressing. They ran in silent streaks down his face, the only sign for Hotch that they were there was when Reid's voice cracked again. "H-Hotch… I'm so sorry." there was a faint click and they both went silent for a moment. Reid finally spoke again, "P-please, forgive me."

"_Forgive you for what? What happened, Spencer? You need to talk to me._" Hotch was doing his best to remain level headed, and to figure out what was going on, but he didn't like any of the scenarios jumping to mind.

"I can't tell you what happened. I don't want… I don't want you to think of me any different. I just need to know you'll forgive me."

Hotch sighed worriedly, he didn't like the sound of this at all. "_Reid, nothing you say or do will ever change my opinion of you. Now please, tell me what happened._"

Reid smiled to himself, "T-thank you, Aaron. That's all I n-needed to hear." He hung up the phone quickly and sat for a few minutes in silence. There was still one more call he wanted to make, and with this one it might be harder to dodge questions. He picked up the receiver again and dialled out to the next number in mind.

It only rang twice this time, and the voice that answered didn't sound nearly as tired, "_Hello?_"

"M-M-Morgan?" Reid said, tripping over his words again.

"_Reid, man? What's wrong?_" Morgan asked, getting straight to the point.

"N-nothing's wrong, Morgan. I just wanted to… to wish you a Merry Christmas." Reid was quickly realising he shouldn't have made this call.

"_Bullshit, Reid. Don't lie to me. What happened? What did he do to you?_" Morgan's mind was doing the same as Hotch's had, coming up with different scenarios.

"What? W-w-why would you think h-he did any…anything?" Reid was finding it harder to form words as Morgan made it clear he wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

"_Because, Reid, I only spent I few minutes with him and I know he's bad news. I have no idea why you can't see that, but I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. I was just hoping it would be later, rather than sooner_" he paused, and sighed, "_So tell me what it was._"

"Don't judge him on one encounter, Morgan. He's not all bad." Reid said without thinking. It took him a couple second to realise he'd just defended the man who had caused him so much pain. "Besides, he didn't want to hurt me, he just… he got…" Reid trailed off and fell silent; knowing that if he didn't his tears would be heard in his voice.

"_Reid, man…_" Morgan's stomach was tying itself into knots as his mind slowly formed a clearer picture of what happened. It wasn't hard for him to guess. "_You better not have been thinking that 'he just got carried away' because you know that's not what happened. Believe me, I've been there._"

"I know you have, Morgan, that's why I called you. I-I knew you'd understand. I knew you'd be able to forgive me." Reid clenched his free hand into a fist, and then unclenched it. He repeated the action while he spoke, taking in shuddering breaths.

"_You don't need to be forgiven for anything, Reid. None of it was your fault. It's not your fault he's a monster._"

"Morgan, that's not helping. Quit insulting him, please. It won't change what happened, and there had to have been a reason for it." his voice was small, and tired, seemingly hopeless.

"_Reid, listen to me. You are not to blame yourself for this. It won't get you anywhere._" Morgan's jaw was set tight, and he was ready to strangle Floyd with his bare hands if he had to.

Reid sighed, "I'm sorry, Morgan. You understand don't you? I can't let him get away with this. I won't allow him to do this to me again. H-he needs to know what the price he has to pay is."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Reid, what are you getting at? Slow down and explain._" Morgan furrowed his brow at Reid's words.

"There's a price that needs to be paid, don't you agree?" Reid asked.

"_Well, yes, of course, but there's proper ways of going about getting justice served, Reid. Don't do anything rash. Believe me, I'd be over there in a heartbeat to pound him into mulch or worse if I knew it would do any good._"

"Thanks, Morgan. You won't have to do that, though. It'll get taken care of."

Morgan frowned, "_Reid, be careful. I don't want you doing anything you're going to regret._"

"Don't worry, I won't." Reid was completely certain he wouldn't regret anything he did. He may have past regrets, but he was going to be certain that from this point forward there would be no regrets. "Morgan, just tell me you understand."

"_I do understand, but Reid--_"

"Thanks, Morgan. M-merry Christmas."

"Reid, hold up! Wait! I understand, but you can't take matters into your own hands."

Reid listened but didn't reply. A price. There had to be a price. He hung up the receiver without another word. Morgan's word had stuck with him though. He was sure this was the way it had to be done, but now there was doubt. And with doubt came hesitation. He couldn't afford for there to be any hesitation.

He started pulling open some of the desk drawers looking for anything he could write with, and write on. In the second drawer he tried there was a little black notebook. It was closed with a simple clasp, and was bound in leather. He pulled it out carefully, and looked at it. It wasn't too spectacular, but it was custom made, with Floyd's name engraved in silver lettering on the front. Curiosity was gnawing at Reid, and he pulled open the clasp before something screamed at him to stop. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he couldn't snoop. Floyd would be so angry with him if he did. He didn't want to make Floyd angry. He did up the clasp again and set it on the desk, going back to the drawer and finding a large notepad, and an envelope.

He set them down on the desk and returned the little black book to the drawer. Next he found some pencils in a drawer on the other side. He sat looking at the blank sheet with the pencil hovering just above the page. He took a deep breath as he thought of what he was going to write. Finally he focused on the page and started forming words.

'_Mom,_

I wanted to make sure you heard it from me first, and not on the news, or from the _Bureau. I don't want you to think of me as a bad person…_'

He continued to write, using up the whole page, before he signed it and tore the page from the pad. He placed it carefully in the envelope and then sealed it, writing the name and address on the front. He sat, looking at the letter, for several minutes before standing and putting the letter in his hoody pocket. For a moment he'd thought about leaving it somewhere where it could be found and delivered for him, but then decided that keeping it on him would be the best way to ensure it got to where it needed to go.

Reid stood and walked back out to living room. He cast a dark glance at the closed bedroom door, then at the couch, which made him close his eyes and shudder, and finally he looked to the side table. Floyd needed to learn that his actions had consequences. That there would always be a cost. It all came down to the price. He took two steps over to the table, and slid the drawer open, removing the revolver from inside, and closing it again.

Once more he looked at the bedroom door. He wanted nothing more than to storm in there and do this very dramatically, but he knew he wouldn't have the guts to in that case, and Floyd would probably overpower him. This had to be done right, or it wouldn't work. In a closed space like the bedroom, there was a chance of something going wrong, and him not having time to correct it. He needed to think, and plan out the details. He looked out the large wall of windows to the balcony. It was still dark out, and it looked cold, but he could see the lights of the town calling him.

He made his way over to the sliding glass door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. It was absolutely freezing on his bare skin, but he didn't really care. He unconsciously curled his toes in to keep them warm. Though he welcomed the cold into the rest of his body. It stopped the pain, and made him numb. He looked to his right, to the bedroom balcony then the smaller wall of windows, it was dark inside the bedroom, and there wasn't quite enough light here for him to see inside. He knew Floyd was there however, from the faint red glow he could make out. This told him Floyd was awake, and that he was smoking again. Reid wasn't surprised; Floyd always seemed to think the rules didn't apply to him. He sighed, and wondered if he could do 'it' here and now, but doubted it would have the same effect.

He stood in the cold and just looked down at the lights, holding the gun in both hands, until he could no longer feel anything. The snow drifting slowly to the ground caused the lights to look like they were twinkling. Frozen to the bone, he went back inside and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. He thought about starting one up, but it seemed like too much work. He simply sat, and let himself thaw out, and let the pain return, and clutched the gun in both hands. He was sure he'd fallen asleep at some point, because the next time he looked at the clock hours had passed and he was warmed up.

Reid went outside again and repeated the process of looking at the lights and making himself numb. It was oddly poetic to him, and he wondered if this was how many unsub victims felt. He pondered this, letting his mind try to sort it out until he couldn't take the cold anymore and went back inside.

He looked at the Christmas tree off to his right, and walked over to it. He sat down on the floor and looked at the piles of presents under it, all for him. Putting the gun in his hoody pocket, he picked up one of the smaller ones and shook it. Nothing, no sound at all, and it was extremely light. It was technically Christmas morning so he couldn't see why he couldn't open at least one. He quietly pulled the tape off and then threw the wrap aside. A plain white box, no writing or designs. He opened the box and pulled out the packing fluff; again nothing, absolutely nothing. The box was empty.

Reid frowned, knowing that wasn't right, and grabbed another box. No weight, no sound. He tore into it, and again found nothing. He tried one of the bigger boxes; still nothing. He opened every single last present, and was given a whole pile of nothing in return. Reid was seriously confused. Why make a big display, and give him nothing? Didn't Floyd know he'd want to open the gifts in the morning? What was the point?

He sat for a long while in complete silence before regaining his determination. He took the gun out and held it in his hands again. This wouldn't stop him from going through with his plan. In fact, he didn't want to even ask Floyd why. He was certain he wouldn't want to know.

He stood and walked over to the bedroom door, knocking twice. "F-Floyd? C-can you come out here a minute?" he stuttered a bit, and decided to blame it on the cold and not his nerves. He didn't wait for an answer before he walked back out onto the balcony, leaving the sliding door open, and looked at the town, and the sun beginning to rise behind the mountains. It was a perfect view, and he sighed with contentment. He turned his back on the view and watched straight ahead for Floyd to emerge from the bedroom. He didn't blink; he just waited and watched, holding the gun ready.

----------------

Floyd sighed as Reid's voice reached him. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and frowned. It was later than he thought. He didn't think it would have taken this long. Reid was stronger than he'd thought. Or perhaps too much of a coward to go through with it right away. Either way, Floyd was sure he didn't want to keep Reid waiting.

He rolled onto his side, swung his feet to the floor, and sat up in one fluid movement. Next he stood and walked to the bedroom door. He smirked as he opened it, and then hid the smirk as he walked out into the living room.

The first thing he noticed was that Reid hadn't cleaned up his mess on the floor. The second was a movement out of the corner of his eye. And the third, nearly at the exact same time as the second, was a gunshot. He turned his head towards the balcony in time to see Reid tumble backwards over the railing. His stomach tied itself into knots for a short moment, feeling something akin to heartache and grief, but that soon disappeared and he smirked, and then he grinned. '_Perfect._'

-----------------

In the split second after Reid pulled the trigger, but before the bullet made contact with his skull, and then his genius brain, it all became perfectly clear. He knew exactly why there weren't actually presents under that sparkling Christmas tree. He was never meant to open them. He was never supposed to have lived that long. And Floyd knew it. Floyd had planned it. And now that it was far too late he wished he could have proven Floyd wrong, just once.

----------------

-fin-

-----------------

"_The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it._"

-Mary Catherine Bateson_With a Daughter's Eye__, 1984.  
_

------------------

A/N… Ummm I warned you!! No hate mail ok! Hope you "enjoyed". Good chance I'll put up one more chapter with additional scenes, a continued ending, and a few alternate endings… but this is the end for all intents and purposes. This is the ending I had in mind from pretty much the start, so anything else I do is purely because it came to me while writing, but I didn't want to change what I was doing, or didn't add it in because it ruined the flow… and it would be a shame not to write it when it's a perfectly good idea.

Cheers, all.


	15. Additional Scenes and Alternate Endings

A/N: The additional scene, continued ending, and alternate endings. As promised.

----------------

_((Right after Reid hangs up on Morgan))_

Morgan heard the receiver be placed back in its cradle and he swore loudly. "Reid, man, what are you going to do?" he spoke out loud, not expecting an answer. When he got one in his ear he gripped the phone tight.

"_Seems my Spence has some issues to work out, doesn__'__t he? You most definitely weren__'__t any help, Agent Morgan. Neither was Agent Aaron Hotchner. You were supposed to talk him out of his plan, not agree with him. This is now on your head._"

"I swear, the next time I see you, you're going to wish you never laid eyes on him." Morgan growled into the phone.

Floyd laughed, drawing great amusement from the fact that Morgan couldn't jump through the phone and strangle him, as much as he may want to. "_Whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night. We both know I__'__d beat you__…__ again. Save yourself the embarrassment._"

"The phone calls he made were private. You had no right to eavesdrop like this!"

"_No, I had every right. I am the one paying the bill here, after all. I should know who he__'__s making phone calls to, and about what._"

"You're a controlling, manipulative, bastard. When he comes home, I better not see you anywhere near him, ever again."

"_That__'__s not your choice to make, it__'__s Spence__'__s. Besides, I had a right to know what he was planning. Now maybe I__'__ll have a chance to stop him._"

"You deserve to die, and burn in hell."

"_Well at least the feeling__'__s mutual. Goodbye Agent Derek Morgan._" Morgan heard the click as Floyd hung up the phone in the master bedroom.

--------------------

_((Continued from the ending, just a short little extra... and crossouts don't show up here soooo they're underlined... just pretend it's crossed out.))_

Floyd couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he looked out at the mountains and the place where Reid fell. He wanted to go to the balcony and watch his body grow cold in the snow. He knew, however, that there would be people on the scene within seconds, maybe already were, and that would ruin the view. Whatever heartache he'd felt a moment ago had been completely forgotten. Though he couldn't deny that he would _almost_ miss this one.

He glanced at the tree and the mess of opened wrap and boxes. Reid wasn't supposed to have found those. That could have changed everything. He'd be more careful next time.

Floyd walked into the office and opened a drawer, taking out the little black book Reid had found earlier. He brought it too his face and sniffed the leather, and then frowned. Reid had touched it, but he hadn't looked in it, '_Good boy_', things would have turned out very differently if he had. Floyd opened the clasp and flipped to a marked page in the middle. It held a list of names, one after the next vertically, each with numbers next to them. It would have looked like a personalized phonebook except for two distinct factors. The first was that the names weren't arranged alphabetically for easy access. And the second was the names on the first half of the page were all crossed out.

Santo Mendez  
Carmine Solis  
Curt Quincy Vann  
Timmy Dan Sears  
Claude Rivera  
Sal Baird  
Sung Lonnie Vang  
Ty Rogers  
Stanley Noel  
Rogelio Dewitt Hamilton  
Spencer Reid  
Nathan Merlin Cain  
Randy Hood

Floyd picked up the pencil Reid had used earlier and put a line through the next name on the list. He frowned; yes, he would miss this one, but business was business. He called the number next to the name. It rang once, and then was silent, and Floyd spoke. "It's done."

The voice answered him, "It took you long enough."

Floyd smirked, "I wanted to play with this one first. When do I get paid?"

----------------------

_(("Alternate" ending #1... All alternate endings take place right after Reid grabs the gun and looks at the bedroom door))_

Reid put the gun in his hoody pocket and stalked over to the bedroom door. He opened it without knocking, and strode inside. Floyd lay on the bed, his eyes closed, and his breathing light. It looked like he was sleeping but Reid couldn't be sure. He started pulling open the drawers on the side tables, starting with the one on Floyd's side. It would be more likely what he was looking for would be there. He didn't care if he woke Floyd, but through it all Floyd didn't stir.

He found condoms in the first drawer, and he glared over at Floyd. The next drawer held a tube of lube, and nothing else. He closed his eyes against the tears. Floyd hadn't even been considerate enough to use that to at least stop it from hurting as much as it had. It wasn't until he hit the bottom drawer he found what he wanted; handcuffs, two sets. He held them in his hands and glanced at Floyd who still hadn't moved.

He stepped a foot closer to the bed and looked down at Floyd's hands lying on his chest. Without too much more hesitation he snapped the cuffs of one set around one of Floyd's wrists, then the other.

-----

Floyd lay and listened to Reid move around the room. He could practically picture the expressions on his face as he rummaged through the drawers. He was content to listen for the moment, just as he had listened to Reid all night. Following his every move through the suite. Reid hadn't shot him from the doorway, which meant he wasn't going to. Not that he'd ever suspected he would. That wasn't the plan, and so it wasn't going to happen. Things always went as planned, so Floyd just waited for Reid to plan his next move.

His first indication that anything was wrong was the cold metal against his wrists. He snapped his eyes open and lunged forward with a growl, but his wrists were already cuffed. Reid was small and weak, but he had a swiftness to him when he needed it, and he'd just used it. Floyd swore fiercely at Reid and started to work the cuffs off. It would be more satisfying to kill Reid with his bare hands, when they weren't bound.

"Stop. Don't move."

He heard Reid's voice, sounding confident, and looked up from the cuffs. He was staring down the barrel of his gun. Floyd smirked, "What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Nothing, if you listen to me." He held up the other set of cuffs, "I want to do something, if you'll let me."

Floyd furrowed his brow; this was very different from what he'd expected. "What do you want to try?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Reid said, sounding too calm, and too innocent. "Do you trust me?"

Floyd snorted out a laugh. He certainly didn't trust that tone, but this willing adventurous Reid was almost too good to pass up. He knew the cuffs wouldn't be a problem to get out of if he needed to so, it was worth the risk. "Okay, do what you want." he shrugged.

Reid set the gun down on the floor and walked forward as Floyd lay back down on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Floyd, cuffing one part to a metal bar on the bed, and the second to the short chain in between the cuffs Floyd wore, securing him to the bed. Floyd raised a brow, and Reid just sat and looked down at him. He studied Floyd's features silently for several minutes before murmuring, "I hate you."

Floyd smirked, "I know you think you do, but you don't."

"Yes, I do. I should kill you right now."

"You won't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well for one you don't have the gun, and that would be the only way you'd stand even a slim chance."

Reid leaned down and placed a soft hesitant kiss on Floyd's lips. "I thought we could be something, but we can't. I see that now, even though it's too late." He moved off the bed and back to the gun, scooping it up and moving to stand at the foot of the bed. He pointed it at Floyd who was already working his hand out of the cuffs. "I said, don't move." He cocked back the hammer and looked down the barrel, his expression blank

Floyd stopped and looked down the bed at Reid, "Put that away! Or use it! But don't just stand there looking dead. It's a tease."

Reid frowned, "You won't stop me?"

"If you have your mind made up, why should I?" Reid did nothing and Floyd lay with his hands bound above his head smirking. "See, I knew you wouldn't do it."

Reid glared, "I could kill you."

"No, you couldn't, for many reasons. The first being that you don't have the guts. You could never live with another death on your shoulders, weighing on your conscience. Especially one in cold blood, as this would be. This isn't a life or death kill, so you won't."

Reid hated the fact that Floyd was right, but he wouldn't let it show. "Keep testing me, and we'll see about that."

Floyd groaned and rolled his eyes, "Spence, babes, you could never lie to me. You haven't shot me yet, so you won't." The gunshot sounded loud in the room, and Floyd blinked. He turned his head and looked at the bullet hole in the pillow next to his head. He calmly looked back at Reid, whose hands had started to shake now. "You missed."

"No I didn't. I'm not done with you yet."

Floyd was impressed, but realised he was loosing the upper hand. He slowly started working his hands from the cuffs again. "Ok, then, what now?"

"Why? Answer me that. Why'd you do it?"

"Because I could. Is that what you want to hear?" He pulled at the cuffs again.

"No, and how many times do I have to tell you not to move!" Reid pulled back the hammer on the revolver again, and Floyd sighed.

"What is the point of all this, Spence?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?! Are you still going on about that? Christ, Spence! I thought I answered that already."

"Well you need to answer it again. Do you love me?"

Floyd sighed, falling silent for a moment, "Fine. Yes, I do."

Reid shook his head, "You're unbelievable. I don't want you to say it, unless you mean it."

Floyd continued to remain silent. He'd proven to himself already that a part of him did love Reid, but he knew he couldn't get attached. That wasn't how it worked. He thought about it for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, I love you. Now could you--"

He was cut off by Reid, "Good. Then this'll hurt you more than it hurts me." He turned the gun away from Floyd and to his own head, pulling the trigger quickly. Now he knew Floyd would know the price of his actions.

Floyd hardly flinched as the gone went off again. He stared at the spot where Reid had been standing, and now wasn't, and then to the wall of windows now dripping with blood. He licked his lips and started to chuckle, "Drama queen." He chuckle morphed into a full manic laughter, as the scent of blood and fresh death floated over to him.

---------------------------

_((Alternate ending #2))_

Reid held the gun in his hands, a heavy weight which was about to lift a heavy burden off his shoulders. He cocked back the hammer and padded quietly to the master bedroom. He opened the door enough to see inside, and to make out Floyd's form lying on the bed. He silently pushed the door open and walked to the edge of the bed, staring down at the man who had caused him so much pain. He pointed the gun at Floyd just out of arms reach and spoke clearly. "Floyd. Wake up." He waited only long enough for Floyd to open his eyes and register the situation before he pulled the trigger.

Floyd's jaw dropped in slight shock, for he certainly hadn't expected that. He placed a hand to his chest and it came back red with blood. "You little shit." He started to sit up, and Reid took a step back.

Reid's eyes were wide with fright. Even if that hadn't killed him, he shouldn't be moving. He pulled the hammer down again, "D-don't move."

"You're as good as dead, Spence. I hope you realise that." Floyd spat back as he swung his legs off the bed. The next shot hit him in the shoulder and he growled low. "Watch it, boy. Your actions will determine if I kill you quickly, or slowly."

Once again Reid pulled back the hammer and fired. Another chest shot. Reid pulled the hammer back again so he'd be ready. He sidestepped quickly as Floyd lunged at him, trying to take him down, and only managing to slam into the floor. Reid spun, aimed, and fired at Floyd on the ground, nailing him squarely in the back. Floyd's fingers twitched.

For the fifth time Reid cocked back the hammer, and fired another shot. He heard Floyd groan as the bullet made contact, and then fall silent and still. Reid breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at all the blood. So much blood it didn't seem possible Floyd had still been moving even after two shots. Five seemed like overkill.

He couldn't let himself dwell on this for so long though, now it was time to run. He threw the gun onto the bed, and started gathering new clothes for him to wear. A full, complete, real outfit, which he changed into while trying not to look at the body on the floor. Once changed, and warm, with socks on his feet, he looked over at the bedside table. Floyd's wallet lay on top, and Reid chewed his lower lip. He would need money, but he had to move past Floyd to get it. It took him nearly 10 minutes to make his way across the room and over the body with disturbing anything, snatch the wallet, and leave the room.

He walked swiftly to the mudroom and put on his shoes, and grabbed the jacket Floyd had bought him. He held it in his hands for a moment, looking at it with sad eyes. He held it close and breathed in Floyd's scent on it. He was sorry, he really was, but he'd been given no choice. He put it on and entered the elevator, taking it down to the lobby. He didn't know where he was going. A motel maybe, some place cheap. He couldn't leave the town yet, the roads were still blocked. He'd just find a place to spend the day, sleep and eat. And leave as soon as he could. He'd call Morgan when he got to the motel, tell him what happened, and Morgan would know what to do. Morgan would get him out of this mess.

-----

He wasn't sure how long it was before he opened his eyes. Only hours? Or was it days? He couldn't be sure. Slowly he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had a pounding headache and was sticky with semi-congealed blood. He held his hands in front of his face and cocked his head at them curiously. Blood. So much blood. Was it all his?

He could remember the first two shots; or was it three? After that everything went blank. He sat up slowly, his head spinning as he fought against the body's natural reaction to pass out. He'd stopped bleeding, that was always a good sign. He continued with slow, deliberate, movements as he stood and then started to tip forwards. He placed his hand out in front of himself, onto the bed, to stop from smacking his face into it.

He found himself staring down at the gun. A small smirk crossed his lips, and he waited until he felt secure enough to take his hands off the bed to pick it up. He inspected the barrel, and found 5 of the 6 possible shots were fired. He hadn't taken that many hits in one sitting, in quite a while. He sniffed the air, and hidden behind the strong scent of blood was the distinct smell of a fear he recognised very well. The sun was just starting it's decent behind the mountains, so Reid had only gained part of a day's head start.

Floyd was sure it wouldn't be too hard to track down Reid, and give him what he deserved. And that was exactly what he planned to do. He didn't care how he looked; he only had vengeance on his mind. He tucked the gun in the front of his jeans, and left the suite. The cold didn't affect him, and he didn't notice the stares he got from the few lone people on the streets. He had one mission, and he wasn't going to fail. He would strangle Reid with his bare hands if it was the last thing he ever did.

------

When Morgan arrived in Banff the next afternoon he hadn't been prepared for what he found. There was no pulse, and the body was cold. The bruises on the neck were consistent with strangulation. There was little blood around the single gunshot wound to the forehead, suggesting it has been done post-mortem. He swallowed hard, trying not to be sick. Instead he smacked the doorframe of the motel room, and swore. Next he called Hotch and explained. Finally he made a call to the local RCMP station to request a coroner pick-up.

He left the room to stand outside next to the door needing the fresh air. The anger bubbled inside him, and he vowed to make sure Flanders paid for what he did. He wouldn't let that monster get away.

------------------------------------------

_((An epilogue of sorts, I think. Can fit with any of the 3 endings - original or these 2 - so take your pick. I'm writing it to fit with the third ending, but change a few words and phrases around (or delete them all together) and it'll work fine with the other two as well… Also, this is the bit I lost due to a power outage, so if it sucks, I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like spending as much time on it the second time around.))_

He stood and watched from a distance, cloaked in the shadows of a large old tree. He didn't even know why he was here. A feeling he'd never felt before was compelling him to be here, and to say goodbye properly. Choking someone to death wasn't usually the preferred farewell. He wanted to make sure it was clear that it was just business, and nothing personal. Though things hadn't gone as planned, darling Spence was supposed to kill himself, the end result was the same and he wanted to explicate his actions. Which in and of itself was absurd! He never had to explain himself to anyone, so why did he want to now?

He watched with keen eyes the seven people, minister included, gathered around the casket that was being held above the hole in the ground by metal supports. They all wore black, either suits or dresses with long warm coats, and bore sombre expressions. They stood out sharply against the thin white layer of snow that had fallen overnight. He too wore black; jeans, boots, a lightweight silk buttoned shirt, and a brimmed hat. The long sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The cold didn't really affect him, since it was nothing compared to the Canadian winter he'd just been in.

Floyd couldn't hear the words being said by the minister but he was sure they were good words. Probably too sappy for his tastes though. He was glad he wasn't over there for many reasons. The first of which being Agent Derek Morgan, followed closely thereafter by an unexplainable urge to murder the minister. The reasons that followed those, he'd keep to himself.

He watched and waited, lighting a smoke as he did so. It's red glowing tip the only indication of anything in the shadows. Time passed, the shadows shifted slightly, and finally the small crowd started to move away from the casket. He stayed put until they were a safe distance away before he approached. The minister still stood there and he gave Floyd a questioning look as he stopped and stood next to the casket.

"You weren't with the others, son. Why have you chosen to spend this hard time without the comfort of family and friends?" the minister asked Floyd calmly.

Floyd glanced sideways at him, "They're not my friends. Now shut up and sod off." He turned his attention back to the casket and ran his fingers gently over the rich coloured wood. His thoughts drifted to what lay just beneath, nestled gently on white fluffy pillows, and it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to release a groan as he thought about the cold pale flesh.

A voice in his ear once again, "There must be a reason you've chosen to pay your respects privately. What is you relation to the deceased?"

Floyd kept his eyes closed and smirked, "I was his lover. And his hit man." He paused for a moment before glancing at the minister again, "Now, fuck off before I rip your tongue from your mouth."

The minister, being a smart man, respectfully took a few steps back, making the sign of the cross and praying for this very disturbed man. Let someone, or something, be sent to show him the error of his ways.

Floyd kept his eyes on the polished wood in front of him, while murmuring soft words under his breath. He caressed the casket, as he confessed, so-to-speak, that it had all been a plot right from the start. He admitted though, that had felt things, confusing things, he'd never felt before. But even if he knew what it was he felt, it wouldn't have changed anything. He did wish it could have had a different outcome, but this was the way the cards were dealt.

-----

The small group walked away from the casket, each forcing themselves not to look back. Aaron was feeling defeated. Rushing out when he'd received the call later Christmas day hadn't helped matters at home. Haley had taken Jack and gone back to her sister's early, and the one person he could turn to for comfort was now gone.

Morgan's shoulders were tense, and his jaw was set. He wanted to rip into something to release the rage he felt but didn't know how much good it would do. They'd all resisted looking back for a few minutes before Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He turned his head and stopped walking. The sight of a man speaking softly to the casket, and brushing it with his fingertips, made the rage boil over the top. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He took off at a dead run back the way they'd came.

It took Aaron a moment to realise Morgan had stopped walking. He was turning to look at him just as Morgan spoke. Confusion swept over Aaron's face as Morgan started to run. He looked up to where the casket lay and swallowed hard before running after Morgan. "Don't do this, Morgan! Stop!"

Aaron's yells fell on deaf ears as Morgan ran towards his target. He had only one goal in mind. He was going to smash that bastard's head in.

-----

Floyd didn't hear the yells. He did however feel the vibrations travel through the ground. He sighed and finished what he was saying before readying himself for the inevitable attack. He's let his assailant get the first hit in, but after that it was game on.

He looked up just as Morgan dove and tackled him around the waist and to the ground. Morgan managed two good hits before Floyd started fighting back with nails, teeth, and brute strength.

"You goddamn bastard! You killed him!" Morgan growled before he was flipped and Floyd took over the control.

"Did I? Where's your proof?" Floyd placed his hands around Morgan's throat and squeezed.

Morgan managed to flip them again, knocking Floyd's hands loose. "You murdered him in cold blood! You're lucky I haven't already killed you."

Floyd chuckled, "I'd like to see you try." He received a fist to the side of his head in reply. "I didn't kill him. Who's to say he didn't off himself?"

"The evidence doesn't suggest suicide, it suggests murder." Morgan counter, silently wishing they'd stopped talking and start fighting again.

"Then once again, I say, prove it was me. I dare you." Floyd smirked and threw in a punch of his own.

Morgan growled and threw another 2 punches as Aaron's voice reached them.

"Morgan, stop! That's an order!" Aaron reached down and put a hand on Morgan shoulder to pull him back. "I hate to say he's right, but we don't have any proof. We may know he did it, but the evidence doesn't support that, or he'd already be locked up."

Morgan got up, but not before getting in another punch and a kick to the side as he was pulled away. He spun to look at Aaron, but kept one eye where he could see Floyd. "So you're saying we just let him go? Reid was like a brother to me, and you want me to let the man that caused his death walk free?"

Aaron nodded, "Reid meant more to me than you'll ever know, and yes that's what I'm saying." He looked over at Floyd who was wiping the blood out from under his nose as he stood. "Don't you for one second think I don't want to put a bullet in your brain for what you did, but I know it won't do any good."

Floyd snickered and smirked at the irony, "No, it most certainly wouldn't. You. Poor Agent Aaron Hotchner. Tragic story of love and loss, times 3. First your wife -- oh yes, I know about that -- and then Spence for me. And finally Spence to the grave." He licked the blood off his hands and off his lips with a hungry expression that sent chills down both Morgan and Aaron's spines. "Such a shame you're all alone now."

Aaron managed a glare through the chill the was still feeling. "Shut up, Flanders." Aaron ignored the confused and curious look Morgan was giving him.

Floyd smirked again, "Gladly, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to pay my respects in private."

They stood in silence for a while, each watching the other before Aaron finally put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Let's go. Come on." Morgan pulled away from Hotch's hand, giving Floyd one last look before he started to move away.

Floyd moved back to the side of the coffin, glancing at the minister who had his eyes closed and way silently praying. Floyd licked at more of the blood on his lips and cocked his head to the side looking at the casket. "Goodnight, Spence babes. Sweet dreams."

--------------------------------

A/N: And done! breathes Holy heck that took forever. Actually had my computer restart on this last bit TWICE while I was trying to write that scene… first for a power outage where I lost the whole scene… and the second time, my computer just decided to restart all on it's own. Only lost a couple paragraphs that time though. Something really didn't want me to write it though! But anywho. Now it's done! Yay!!! Which means RTR will start back soon! (But with me, you probably know by now that 'soon' could mean up to a month! Haha)  
Cheers all!


End file.
